Four Elementalists
by Mage of Hope
Summary: Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth. Every 10,000 years, 4 people are chosen as the next Four Elementalists to face a greater danger unknown to the world. When 4 kids find themselves in a deep mess, they'll need all the help they can get to beat their destinied foe. All while facing robots, ninjas, brains, and other funny things! No pairings! Read and review! Retelling in 2012 series!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! This is my first ever, TMNT fanfiction, but I'm still a little new to the whole thing, so this is going to take place in the 2012 series, so yeah. I can't believe, or at least I haven't seen, someone writing about the four elements in this fanfic, especially since the four main characters are brothers and similar to the elements. Anyways, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT, only the OCs.**

* * *

"How did you guys even talk me into this?!" hissed Donnie, glaring at his three brothers as they laid on the cement floor on top of a roof. In broad daylight, no less. Raph had gotten tired of beating the pants out of his brothers, and wanted some more competition, and believe it or not, he actually went along with Mikey's plan to go outside for a little while. Besides, Splinter had told them he was going to sleep early because he was too tired and wanted no loud noises.

"With technology and this awesome device!" said Mikey, holding up a pin.

"Mikey, that's a pin."

"Oh, right. Well, whatever! The point is, nobody's going to see us!"

"Because we're wearing large jackets Raph 'borrowed' from some guys trying to steal an old lady's purse?" questioned Leo. In truth, Raph had wandered off, saw an old lady being assaulted by some large guys with black jackets, easily defeated them, and stoled their coats as a reward. Luckily, the old lady was blind, or she would have screamed out of fright from Raph.

"Yeah! You should be thankful! Even if people see us up here, they're not going to suspect anything!" assured Raph.

"Except, these jackets didn't cover everything!" reminded Donnie, pointing to his toes and fingers. "People will think we're freaks the second we show our skin, or worse, take off our jackets!"

"So we don't take off our jackets!"

"That's not the po-"

"Aaaaah!" screamed a terrified voice. The four brothers turned their heads and saw a kid, about 11 years old, being chased by a small group of boys. Soon, the kid had hit a dead end in an alleyway, with nowhere to go.

"Give it up! There's nowhere for you to run now, Sam!" taunted one of the bullies, as he and his gang slowly surrounded the defenceless boy named Sam.

"Come on! We have to help him!" said Mikey.

"No! We can't! If we do, we'll be caught, and I, for one, don't want to be caught in the news, especially in the daylight!" whispered Leo. "Ugh! I knew this was a terrible idea!"

"Hey!" The turtles turned after hearing the young voice and saw a young, 12 year old girl who was a bit taller than Sam run past the groups of bullies and stand in front of Sam.

"You again?! Don't stand in our way, Morgan!" whined one of the boys. "This isn't your problem! Get lost!"

"Oh? But if you bully me too, then it's my problem as well!" taunted back the girl named Morgan with a teasing look on her face. The boys looked at each other with unease, not willing to hit a girl.

"F-fine! We'll leave you and Sam alone this time! But next time-"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard this a hundred times! Now go before I break something of yours like last time!" Immediantly after Morgan said that, the boys ran, probably going to find a new activity. Morgan turned and kneeled down in front of Sam. "Jeez Sam! The least you could do is try to talk back. You can't let those bullies bully you any longer!"

"B-but, I don't want to hurt them like you do!" replied Sam.

"I only do that when absolutely neccessary. Besides, I mostly talk back against them, and they can't fight a girl, much less a black belt like me! Let's go home, we've got to pack for that sleepover tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Okay! Morgan, are you happy since this is the last day of school?"

"Obviously! Now, let's hurry, or aunt is going to scold us for being late!"

After the turtles watched them leave, Leo stood up and decided, "Okay, we've been here enough, so let's get back to the lair before anyone suspects us!"

* * *

_Later, that night... _

"Ahh...the first day of summer vacation, and we're all sitting on the roof of my dad's pizza place, while sleeping up here for a sleepover," sighed a 12 year old boy with dark hair, laying on his sleeping bag. "Hey, Toby! Pass me a slice, why don't you?"

The boy named Toby, who had freckles and messed up blond hair, was trying to fix some mechanism with some tools from his toolbox. "Can't. Busy, Danny."

Danny sighed before getting up. "Fine. I'll go get it."

Morgan and Sam were reading some comics while listening to their own IPods, obviously having nothing else to do. Then, Sam stood up and said, "Uh...guys? Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't explored the place. Follow me," said Danny, standing up while swallowing the last pieces of his slice.

"Me too. I need to go too," said Morgan.

"I'm going to get some drink. Anyone want Coke?" suggested Toby, also standing up. His three friends raised their hands before walking into a small room that lead downstairs, leaving their stuff behind.

Meanwhyile, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph were waiting on top of a huge building, waiting for the Kaarang to show up for their next plans that they don't know of yet. Suddenly, Mikey's stomach growled out of hunger, and he sniffed the air and smelled the delicious scent of-

"PIZZA!" he cried happily before leaping off the building he was in on top of another roof. Before his brothers could stop him, Mikey was already gone in a flash. Soon, he arrived on top of a building, with some stuff scattered around not important to him. More importantly, he picked up a pizza box with only a single slice of pizza missing, and ran back to his brothers. "Hey guys! I found some pizza! Let's dig in!"

"Ugh...where did you find this?" asked Donnie. "And why is there one slice missing?"

"Who cares? Let's dig in!" said Raph before taking a slice and eating it. The pizza box was soon empty, and the brothers were full and satisfied.

"Seriously though. Where did you find the pizza? You didn't steal it, did you?"

"Of course not!" assured Mikey. "I found it lying on top of a roof. I figured no one was around, so I took it!"

"Hmm...maybe we should go back and see if someone was there, just in case," suggested Leo. "Besides, there's nothing else to do anyways." Within a minute or two, the turtles followed Mikey and while hiding from plain sight, Mikey pointed to the same building he saw, and the turtles saw an empty campsite on top of a pizza place.

"Mikey, no one's there," whispered Donnie. Just then, the door to the rooftop opened, and Toby, Danny, Morgan, and Sam returned, only to find their pizza box missing.

"Hey! Where did the pizza go?" questioned Danny, turning to his friends.

"Hey, don't blame us. We were in the same place as you were," said Morgan.

"Maybe some pigeons came and ate it all," suggested Toby.

"Wouldn't they leave the box, though?" reminded Sam.

Raph slapped Mikey across the head. "You _stoled _their pizza? Even I know that's wrong!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know someone was going to be up there?!" argued back Mikey.

"Guys, quiet! Look, what's done is done. Let's just go back to our post," said Leo before he and his brothers ran back to spying on the Kaarang.

Later, Morgan, Toby, Danny, and Sam were bored and had nothing else to do. "Worst. Boring. Sleepover. Ever. And it's not even 9:00 yet!" complained Toby.

"Well, what do you suggest we do, huh? My Mom and Dad are out on a date and won't be back until midnight, and I've got nothing," said Danny.

"Why don't you teach Sam some soccer tricks, huh? You did promise to teach him this summer, and it's not that dark out, so why not?" said Morgan.

"Yeah...Okay, let's go, Sam!" said Danny, standing up. "Follow me, and we'll go get my soccer ball. You guys can come if you want to." Once outside, Toby and Morgan watched as Sam was trying to kick the ball around Danny, who was in a defensive position. They were in another part of the streets, but not too far from the pizza place.

With a cry, Sam kicked the ball as hard as he could, flying pass Danny and heading straight towards a dark, but small alleyway. Unknown to them, the soccer ball had landed in a small gap in a sewer hole, enough for the soccer ball to slid in and fall. When the four friends ran to go get it, they realized what had happened.

"Great, my parents are going to kill me if they find out I lost the only soccer ball I had!" cried Danny. "Guys, we have to go in there and get my ball back, now!"

"In there? But isn't that dangerous?" asked Sam.

"Besides, we might be in trouble. Now I'm not saying I'm scared of anything, but what if we get lost in there?" said Morgan. "Just buy a new soccer ball after telling your parents what happened."

"No way! It's one of a kind! I had a famous soccer player sign it for me, and I am not giving that up! No way! I'm going to hold my breath until you guys say yes!" With that said, Danny took a deep breath and held his breath as everyone else watched. A couple seconds later, they grew worried as Danny's face grew red from lack of breath, and they sighed.

"Fine, fine," agreed Morgan, allowing Danny to release everything he had. "But we can't be seen, even if there's no one there. So, what do you suggest?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

* * *

_Later, down the sewers... _

"This is the worst plan ever!" shouted Toby as he and his friends walked down the sidewalk of the stinky, smelly sewers. They were wearing bright yellow raincoats and very small masks meant for smaller kids while Toby and Sam were using flashlights to lead the way. Each mask was different, since Toby had a clown mask on, Morgan wore a hockey mask, Sam's mask was for monsters, and Danny's was hilariously a princess mask the others had forced him to wear as punishment. Just in case, they brought weapons as well, Morgan's was her own fists, Sam borrowed a wooden sword from Danny, who had a couple of water balloons, and Toby got a hockey stick."And these masks keep slipping!"

"Hold on a moment," said Danny, taking their masks and his own, before turning around and constructing something they didn't know. In a few seconds, he returned their masks, and they were no longer slipping.

"What did you do?" asked Sam curiously.

"A magician never reveals his secrets!"

"You're not a magician," reminded Morgan. "Anyways, how long have we been here?"

Toby glanced at his watch. "This mask makes it hard to see, but I think it's about 9:30, so we've probably been here for an hour. Can anyone else see from their masks?"

"Nope," Morgan, Sam, and Danny replied.

"How hard is it to find one stupid, stinkin' ball?" complained Danny, annoyed.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming that ball!" warned Raph, ducking a soccer ball Mikey had kicked just now.

"Sorry, dude! I couldn't help it! I just love kicking that ball around!"

"Don't tell me you stoled that ball too?" asked Donnie.

"No way! I found it in the sewers!" said Mikey, picking up his soccer ball. "I mean, who else would throw their soccer ball here? Anyways, finders keepers!"

**CLUNK! **"OW! MY FOOT!" screamed a voice. Even though the voice was far away, the turtles could still hear it.

"Uh...what was that?" asked Leo, standing up.

"Maybe we should go check it out," said Raph, collecting his sai's. "I've been itching for a fight all day!"

"In five minutes!" called Mikey. Then, his brothers grabbed him before he could kick the ball again, forcing him along.

* * *

_Back to the kids... _

"Are you alright, man?" asked Danny to Toby, who was sitting on the ground, clutching his foot in agonizing pain. He held out a hand for Toby, and pulled him up.

"Okay, this is getting too dangerous. I say we go back, now," ordered Morgan. "Sam, you know the way back, right?"

"Yeah. While we were walking, I used rocks to retrace our steps. All we have to do is follow back."

"Alright! Follow the rocky slime road!" sang Danny, skipping ahead of them.

"This isn't the Wizard of Oz, you know!" called Toby, leaning back against the wall and walking as fast as he could. Just then, they stopped when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Wait. Someone, or some people are coming!" hissed Morgan, getting into a defensive position. "We have to go!"

"Where?" asked Toby. "We're in the middle of nowhere, we can barely see through these masks, and my foot still hurts!"

"Then I guess we have to fight!" replied Danny, pulling out some water balloons from his bag as Toby and Sam got out their weapons they borrowed from Danny.

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie were walking cautiously around the sewers when they heard voices, and carefully prepared themselves. Then, they leaped into another area and saw some kids wearing halloween costumes.

"Hey, they're just kids!" said Leo, surprised, unsheathing his sword.

"Hey guys, can you see them?" asked Toby. "All I see is just green."

"Let's take off our masks then," suggested Sam. When they tried to, they found their masks stuck to their faces. "Um...Danny? What exactly did you do to our masks?"

"Huh? I put glue in them."

"DANNY!" yelled Toby and Morgan, trying to pry their masks off with all their might.

"Relax. The glue will come off if you use water."

"Okay, this is getting nowhere. Let's just ask these kids a few questions," said Donnie as he, Raph, and Mikey put away their weapons.

"Wait, I heard the sound of someone unsheathing some weapon," called Morgan. "They probably have a knife! Attack!"

"Wait, wait-" **SPLASH! **Leo didn't finish his sentence since he got splashed in the face by a water balloon as Mikey laughed at him.

"Did I hit one of them?" wondered Danny. "Darn! Now I really wish I hadn't glued these masks!"

"W-what should we do if we can't see?" asked Sam, frightened as he held his wooden sword in a defensive position.

"Just do what I do! Swung around until we hit someone!" shouted Toby, swinging his hockey stick around. As he did, he repeatedly hit Donnie in the head until Donnie kicked the stick out of his hands and tackled him to the ground before quickly knocking him out with a hand chop to the neck.

Morgan was trying to feel her way through, and Raph was just watching her. "Ha! You can't see me, so you can't attack! Well, not like you can, since you're a girl!" Raph started laughing until Morgan touched his shell, and after touching a little bit of his face, Morgan figured that was where he was and punched him three times, surprising him.

"Didn't think I was that good, huh? Your mistake!" said Morgan, stepping back. She ran towards Raph unknowingly and started swinging punches and kicks so fast, Raph had to block them until finally, he managed to twist her arms around her back.

Meanwhile, Mikey was easily toying around with Sam, poking him in the shoulder and confusing him. Finally, Sam managed to hit Mikey in the face with one swung of his wodden sword. "Oh no! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Mikey easily recovered and tackled Sam to the ground. "Aah! I give up!"

Danny was firing water balloons at one directions, and Leo was standing next to him, drenched and waiting for him to stop. "Oh no! I'm out of balloons!" Danny cried. As soon as he said that, Leo knocked him out like Donnie did.

"So, what now?" asked Mikey, still pinning Sam to the ground.

Before Leo could answer, Morgan started yelling and thrashing around, struggling to get out of Raph's tough grip. "Let go of me you jerks! Anyone who messes with me and my friends had better be prepared!"

In a few seconds, Leo had knocked out Morgan and Sam with one strike each. "I think we should leave them outside the sewer."

"But what if they come down here again?" asked Mikey.

"We'll be ready for them," assured Leo before he and his friends carried the four unconscious humans back where they came from, following the rocky road they heard one of the humans mention.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm done! Please review!**


	2. Ninjas and a Talking Dog!

**Before we get started on the chapter, below is the OC list just to keep you guys informed. So that's all! **

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT, only the OCs!**

* * *

**OC: Morgan Drake**

**Age: 12**

**Personality: Short-tempered, likes fighting, tomboyish, and always likes a challenge. She's also tough,independent, stubborn, loyal to her friends and very brave as well as a quick learner. She holds a soft spot for her little brother, and rarely to others. She seems to be patient at most times, but sometimes, she's impatient and posses a rebellious personality to people her age, but never to old people, unless they're enemies.**

**Appearance: Short tomboyish auburn hair, and brown eyes. Mostly wears a red shirt with a gray jacket, jeans, a black cap, and red tennis shoes.**

* * *

**OC: Sam Drake**

**Age: 11**

**Personality: A bit shy, but very kind-hearted and caring towards others. He tries everything not to fight or hurt anyone, but if it's neccessary, he tries his best a lot. He gets picked on a lot and gets bailed by his older sister, whom he always admires the most. Like his sister, he is a very quick learner and very intelligent. He respects the elderly, for he was taught to do so. He's sincere, understanding, and possibly the weakest out of everyone.**

**Appearance: Short dark brown hair with blue eyes. Usually wears a purple T-shirt with light pants.**

* * *

**OC: Daniel Ramirez (Nickname: Danny)**

**Age: 12**

**Personality: Immature, impulsive, and sociable. He tends to be rash and hasty, and willing to fight, but can easily be scared of Morgan when she's angry. He likes martial arts and, despite his dislikes, wants Morgan to teach him because it's the only way to get free lessons. He's humorous and good-natured, loyal to his friends, and learned to adapt. He seems to enjoy skateboarding, pranks, and since he likes martial arts, he even 'friended' Chris Bradford since he's a world famous martial artist. His favorite catchphrase is "Cowabunga!"**

**Appearance: Dark hair, green eyes. Mostly wears an orange T-shirt with a vest and jeans.**

* * *

**OC: Toby Alexander**

**Age: 12**

**Personality: A easy-going guy, caring, friendly, and having a humble and modest demeanor. He's easily annoyed by Danny's pranks, but never really bear any grudges, stating that grudges can easily be swayed away. He seems focused on inventing or fixing things, a special hobby of his, making him the techno guy of the team. He's a huge fan of Space Heroes.**

**Appearance: Messy blond hair with sea blue eyes. Wears a blue shirt with jeans and tennis shoes.**

* * *

"Ok ow ow ow," groaned Danny, clutching his head as he was regaining consciousness. He glanced around his surroundings and realized he was in the same alleyway, right before he and his friends entered the sewers. Speaking of which, his friends were starting to wake up as well. "Hey guys! What happened?"

"Ow...my neck hurts..." complained Sam, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, mine too," said Morgan. "Hey, what time is it?"

Toby glanced at his watch and spoke, "It's about 10:30. How long were we asleep?"

"Hey, don't ask me," said Danny. "Wait...we were going down the sewers, but it was dark, and I can't remember what happened next. All I remember was something green. Why don't we just go back to my place and talk this through?"

"Yeah, sure," said Toby. "Uh...does anyone know where we're going with these stupid masks on?!"

Later, when they finally arrived back at Danny's pizza place and got the masks off with water, they decided to talk inside, where it might be safer. "Hey, you know what reminds me of green?" started up Danny. "Turtles!"

Everyone turned to him with different expressions on their faces. "What does turtles have to do with anything? I mean, they're green, but I don't think they're really the matter here," stated Sam.

"Yeah, but just listen to me. About a couple months ago, when I was making my pizza delivery, some four guys in turtle costumes got in my way, and one of them freaked me out, so I hightailed out of there. Then, a few months later, when I was delivering pizza, some weird plant creature suddenly grabbed me and before I blacked out, I heard someone say, 'No! Not the pizza guy! Take Donnie!'"

"Who's Donnie?" asked Toby.

"Don't know. Anyways, why would anyone be living in the sewers?"

"They probably don't live in the sewers," suggested Morgan. "Maybe they were lost, like we were. Or they could be using the sewers like a hideout or secret place. After all, nobody ever goes in the stinking sewers except for constructors, and I doubt there's anything wrong in the sewers."

"How do you explain the weapons?" asked Sam.

"Maybe they thought something might be strange, and just in case, they decided to bring weapons to defend for themselves, just like we did. Wait, could it be...could they have carried us outside the sewers where we came from?"

"Why would they do that? They totally whipped our butts back there, mainly because _someone _couldn't make us see who did it," said Toby, glancing at Danny. "Then again, maybe they wanted to give us a warning not to come back."

"That doesn't make sense either," replied Morgan. "If they really wanted to get rid of us, they would have done so when we were unconscious instead of bothering to leave us outside the sewers. Or, if they really wanted us to leave and never come back, they would have woken us up and told us so."

"Wait," interrupted Sam. "I figured it out. I know how to get those people out."

"Really? How?"

Sam turned to Danny. "Danny, when you said some weird plant creature grabbed you, what did that person say?"

"Uh...'No! Not the pizza guy! Take Donnie!'"

"See? Maybe they like pizza since they were willing to sacrifice one of their own for something."

"So what? We just use pizza as bait?" questioned Toby. "Not much, but it's the only lead we've got."

"Great! So, we should do this tommorow?"

"Yeah, tommorow night to be exact," said Morgan. "After all, I bet they wouldn't be caught in broad daylight. And they definitely won't be expecting us at nighttime when it's all dark."

"Agreed," agreed Danny. "So, about those costumes-"

"NO!" Toby, Morgan, and Sam cried out.

"Hey, just hear me out! Okay, so it's like this..."

* * *

_The next night... _

"Man! These things are really getting annoying! And that's coming from me!" complained Donnie as he swung his bo-staff at some Mousers in an alleyway.

"Oh hush! At least they're weaker than the foot ninjas!" reminded Leo as he slashed around with his katanas.

"Ugh! When I see that 'Dexter Spackan' guy, I'm going to hack him into next Tuesday!" growled Raph, hacking away most of the Mousers.

"Hey! Some are escaping!" called Mikey, pointing to several Mousers running away from the alleyway.

"Heh, chickens! This'll be easy!" said Raph, chasing after them.

"No! Wait!" Leo leaped into the air and stood in Raph's way, stopping him. "If we follow them, they'll be back with more Mousers, and we'll be facing a huge army of them? Let's find a strategy to take them down in one blow!"

"No, if we catch them first and destroy them, they won't be able to reach their allies in time! We'll do it my way!"

'No, mine!"

"Mine!"

Meanwhile, Danny, who was wearing a very large-sized pizza delivery uniform way too big for him, was driving his scooter, carrying one box of delicious, fresh pizza. Toby was hiding near a small and empty alleyway, Morgan was hiding behind some trees in a nearby park, and Sam was on top of a building, hiding. Each wore different costumes, but this time, no masks. Morgan wore a dark cloak, Toby was dressed as a samurai, and Sam wore a bear costume. Each wielded a weapon, like, Morgan still had her fists, Toby still had his wooden sword, but Sam had a hockey stick and Danny had a baseball bat tied at the back of his scooter.

"Alright, anyone spot anyone in green?" whispered Morgan in her small radio. Each of them found and repaired four radios that made them communicate with one another.

"Not here," spoke Toby.

"Nope."

"Sorry sis, nothing."

"Jeez, am I supposed to go all around town, searching and interrogating someone in green?" complained Danny.

"Oh! I just remembered! What if those people are wearing something else today?" suggested Sam.

"Ugh! Now you tell me!" Danny hit the brakes for a moment and glared at his radio. "Now what? We don't even know what these guys look like!"

"Wow, we totally didn't think these things through," stated Toby plainly.

"Why don't we go explore the sewers? This time, we can see them without the _masks," _reminded Morgan.

"Oh come on! You're still blaming me on that one?" whined Danny. "What could be worse? An army of mini robots running down the road?" As if on cue, the ground started rumbling, and Danny turned his head to see a large horde of small, bipedal robots running down towards his direction. Immediantly, Danny twisted his grip and held on tight as he rode the other way around and away from the strange robots.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Toby. "Why did you suddenly go fast?"

"Mayday! Mayday! I'm being chased by small, weird robots!"

"What? That's ridiculous!"

Then, Sam's eyes widen in surprise when he saw a large wave of small robots chasing after Danny as he examined the road. "Uh...guys? Danny's right."

"Oh, that's just great!" complained Morgan, running from her position and towards the road. "Ok Danny! Where are you now?"

"Don't tell me you're going to fight those guys! There are way too many!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I-I don't know! I'm the guy being chased here!"

While the kids were trying to figure out a plan, the TMNT turtles were riding in the Shell Raiser, trying to locate the Mousers to track them down and, due to Raph's idea, crush them to pieces. 'Donnie! Did you locate them yet?" asked Leo for the hundreth time. "I can't keep driving forever!"

"I'm trying, Leo!"

"Try harder!" shouted back Raph.

"Hey, instead of the Mousers, why don't we look for the Daxter Backster guy?" asked Mikey.

"Because apparently, _someone_ wanted to crush the Mousers on our way," told Leo, refering to Raph.

"Hey, you're only complaining because I won rock-paper-scissors!"

"Hmm...if I was a evil master genius, where would I be?" suggested Toby as he and the others were trying to find out who the real one behind the tiny robots were.

"Oh. In the T.C.R.I. Building," replied Sam through some binoculars. "Oh, I know because part of it is destroyed, but there's still light around. Also, some weird robots are coming out from it as well."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Morgan, putting on her skates before changing her direction towards a different way to the building. "We all agree to meet up there, right?"

"Right!" said Toby, dropping his skateboard on the ground before getting out his helmet.

"Got it, sis!" replied Sam, climbing down the ladder to the rooftop before getting his bike back up from the ground.

"Yeah, way ahead of you!" cried out Danny, who was already changing his location. To his surprise, the robots were not chasing him. "Huh. Why didn't I do that before?"

Soon, all of them arrived at the same time near the T.C.R.I. Building. "Awesome! Everyone's here!" panted Toby. "Now, let's get in!"

"Wait! Be careful," assured Morgan. "We don't know what kind of traps are inside."

"Relax. I have it covered," said Danny, walking up to the entrance, which had closed and locked door. He knocked and called out, "Pizza delivery! Literally!"

**"Pizza? Where?!" **cried out a loud voice that was coming from a megaphone installed outside the building. **"Uh...I mean, nobody's here!" **

_'How much of an idiot does he think we are?' _thought Morgan. She walked up next to Danny and called out, "Um...Just to be sure no one's around...I'm SURE that if no one was really around, someone, specifically the bad guy, would tell us if there were traps, and where the evil, glorious, most handsome, (bleh) and charming mastermind might be in this building!"

**"Charming? Me? Why, you don't say-I mean, there's no one here! And to be sure, there are no traps, and the most charming and handsome evil mastermind is at the top floor. Just take the elevator. And there's no one here, goodbye!" **

"...Idiot," the four friends murmured under their breaths. Morgan said as she took a few steps back, "Okay, there's no one here guys, so-CHARGE!" Immediantly, Morgan turned around, and with a leap off the ground, she performed a jump kick so strong, it knocked down the doors instantly. The friends ran as fast as they could towards the elevator, pressed the button that leads up, and as soon as the doors opened, they rushed inside before pressing the top floor button.

In the meantime, the turtles had just arrived at the entrance of the T.C.R.I. Building and stepped outside when they saw a bicycle, a scooter, some skates, and a skateboard laying on the ground. "Whoa, who are these?" wondered Raph, examinging one of the items.

"Cool! I can have this skateboard for my collection!" said Mikey.

"No, Mikey. These aren't ours to take. Come to think of it, who do these belong?" questioned Leo.

"Whatever the case is, we should hurry,' reminded Donnie.

"Ooh! Pizza!" cheered Mikey, getting a pizza box out from the scooter. "Mmm...and it's still fresh."

"Why would pizza be doing here?" asked Raph as he and Mikey took a bite. "Ugh, never mind! That pizza have me all fresh up! Let's get up there!" Using their tantos, in no time, the turtles climbed up the top of the buildings and crashed from the windows into the buildings.

"Have no fear! Justice is here!" stated Leo boldly like Captain Ryan from his favorite TV show. His brothers groaned in annoyance since he stated an annoying statement not relevant to the situation. They then saw Baxter along with Dogpound in the same room.

"I thought you said you took care of them!" growled Dogpound.

"I did! Maybe you weren't doing your job!" argued back Baxter.

"I was being experimented on trying to turn back to human! How could I have done anything?!"

While the two were arguing, the turtles glanced at each other, unsure what to do. "Hey, this might be the perfect chance to take all my anger back to those two!" said Raph, unsheathing his sai's. "Ready? Three...two..."

"Hey wait, I'm the leader! I should be the one saying it!"

"Who care? Two...TH-"

**DING! **As soon as the elevator doors opened, Sam, Morgan, Danny, and Toby rushed into the room, weapons at hand. "Prepare yourselves, blockheads!" yelled Danny. Everyone turned to the kids, and silence filled the room.

"Okay, what is going on?" asked Sam, stepping forward.

"Uh...this is all an illusion! You're dreaming!" said Mikey.

"Yeah right. I already pinched myself when those robots tried to chase me! This isn't a dream!" shouted Danny. "And, are you guys turtles? And is that a large, freakin' dog?"

"Enough! I will finish this myself!" roared Dogpound.

"Wait! One question!" interrupted Morgan, making everyone halt their actions. "Who activated those robots in town?" Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey pointed to Baxter. "And is the dog on the glasses guy's side?" The turtles nodded. "Okay. That's all I needed to know." Afterwards, she charged up to Baxter, and quickly knocked him out with a hard punch to the nose. "Okay, maybe I punched too hard. Ow ow ow..."

"Dogpile on the dog!" announced Danny, throwing his fist in the air. Apparently, only he and Mikey seemed to agree on the idea, because both pounced on Dogpound's back, grabbing onto the hairs of his back as hard as he could while he was trying to shake them off. While he was distracted, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Morgan, Sam, and Toby all ran towards Dogpound with their weapons at ready. With a swung, Dogpound knocked Toby and Sam to the wall, injuring them badly and making them unable to stand for a while.

Morgan grabbed the hockey stick that Sam had dropped and rushed back to Dogpound as he was dodging blows from Leo, Donnie, and Raph. She jumped off the ground and swung as hard as she could, smashing the hockey stick in the process. When Dogpound tried to punch her, she backflipped easily and stood her ground. Danny and Mikey finally jumped off Dogpound and charged together, swinging their weapons at the same time. Danny's baseball bat fell to piece when it came to contact with Dogpound's swinging arm, and Mikey only succeeded wrapping the chains of his nun chucks around the dog's arm, making Dogpound swing his arm up and down until Mikey flew through the air and landed on the ground.

Raph leaped into the air and tried to stab his sai's into Dogpound's back, only to be knocked aside and crash into Donnie. "Hey! That's my staff!" shouted Donnie when Morgan ran past him and grabbed his staff in the process. Danny joined Morgan, picked up some rocks, and threw them at Dogpound, turning his attention to him. Leo took the distraction as an opportunity to stab his katanas into Dogpound's arm, making him howling in pain. Morgan swung the staff under Dogpound's feet, making him fall to the ground.

"Oops, did I do that?" teased Morgan, placing her staff aside as Leo walked towards Dogpound.

"Surrender, fiend!" shouted Leo, pointing the tip of his katana at Dogpound's face.

"Seriously? Way to come back with comebacks, Leo!" called Raph, getting up. Then, Dogpound performed a leg sweep, making Leo fall to the ground. Dogpound leaped from the ground, grabbed the unconscious Baxter, and jumped out of the window, escaping with only an injured arm.

"Hey! Get back here!" shouted Morgan, looking up at the window. "Idiot! Coward! Moron!"

"Ow...here, let me help you up," offered Danny, helping up Sam stand up.

"Okay, who are you guys?" asked Toby, as he and Morgan faced the turtle brothers. Raph, who didn't want anyone else to know about them, decided to try to knock them out with a quick punch, but Morgan blocked his punch.

"Nice try, but no way we're going to be knocked out by some guys in turtle costumes," said Morgan. "Besides, you owe us for helping you guys out."

"Owe? Yeah right! We did most of the work!" argued Raph.

"But I was the one who knocked the dog guy off his feet. If it weren't for that, he'd still be standing!"

"W-well, we're better and stronger than all of you combined!"

"Hold on, do you guys...live in sewers?" questioned Sam.

"How did he know?" gasped Mikey, making his brothers facepalm.

"So you guys were the ones who knocked us out last night!" accused Danny, dropping Sam, who gave an 'ow.'

"Wait...you were the kids who had glued masks!" said Mikey, once again, making his brothers facepalm. "I want one!"

"Why'd you knock us out?" demanded Morgan.

"Oh, because you were suspicious," said Mikey, getting glares from his brothers. "And because you were about to discover our secret lair."

"MIKEY!" yelled Leo, Raph, and Donnie.

"And are you guys in turtle costumes or really...talking turtles?" asked Toby.

"Ye-"

"NO!" Leo interrupted. "We're guys in turtle costumes! Yeah! So, why don't you kids go back home and sleep like the good kids you-"

"Don't give us the good kids routine!" snapped Morgan. "We want answers! Now!"

"Jeez, calm do-"

"No! Now! Who are you guys?"

"Ok, this is getting nowhere," said Raph. With two hand chops, he quickly knocked out Danny and Sam, shocking Morgan and Toby. Before either one of them could react, Leo and Donnie knocked them out from behind too.

"Uh...what do we do, now?" asked Mikey.

"We obviously leave them! Maybe the police can come here and take them home or something," said Leo. "Anyways, we should go before they wake up."

"They're obviously going to know we exist if we leave them," said Donnie.

"Hmm..." Raph ripped a few boards off the wall and dropped all of them onto the unconscious kids, making it look like the hard boards were the ones that knocked them out. "There! Let's get out of here!" Just to be sure, the turtles checked their pulses to see if they were alive, and they still were. After Leo, Raph, and Donnie left, however, Mikey secretly left a note behind before joining his brothers.

* * *

**So, you like this chapter? Read and review!**


	3. Revealed

**Hey, a new chapter is up, just to let you guys know! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT, only the OCs! **

* * *

"Ow...my head...this feels like deja vu," groaned Toby, sitting up as he and his friends started to wake up.

"I think because we already experienced this before," replied Sam, helping his friends and sister up.

Morgan looked around and remembered everything that happened. "Well, since we're in an abandoned building, I'm going to guess that our green turtle friends knocked us out again."

'I don't remember how we got here, but I thought that was all a dream," admitted Sam. "How can you be sure?"

"Because we're in a building we've never been to."

"And this," said Danny, picking up a note he found on the ground. "I heard those turtles say one of their names was Mikey. And this is proof. It says:"

**Thanks for the pizza, yo! And thanks for helping us fight Dogpound! You guys were all like, woo! And, yo, doggie! I'm right here, kicking your butt! And, yah! BOOYAKASHA! Well, thanks again and see ya! ~From, Mikey!~ **

"Who's Dogpound?" wondered Morgan.

"Probably that huge talking dog. Makes sense," said Danny.

"Booyakasha? What does that even mean?" asked Sam, looking at Toby for answers. Toby shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, there was some other guy we fought off other than the dog guy," said Danny. "Wasn't his name...Maxer Shackman? Nah, that's not it."

"Anyways, the fact remains that we fought off some dog guy and met some turtles," reminded Morgan. "Nobody knocks me or my friends out, especially twice in a row! So, where do you think they are now? I want answers!"

"Maybe we should head to the sewers. They're probably there," said Toby.

"I don't think so," said Sam. "If they left us here, it's probably a warning. And they'll know that if we wake up, we'll just waltz right into the sewers. I think they left for a different hiding spot."

"Sam's right, guys," agreed Morgan. "We should just go back home and discuss about this tommorow."

* * *

_The next morning... _

"Again, why are we going back to the sewers? You just said that the turtles aren't probably there!" complained Danny as he and his friends rode their own riding vehicles.

"Still, they could have left traces of where they were going. We should at least investigate the sewers," supported Sam.

"Well, at least we're not wearing the disguises anymore," said Morgan. "That's a relief. Wait, who's that?" Everyone stopped their behicles and hid behind a brick wall, watching a young teenager with orange hair open the man hole to the sewers before climbing down the ladder, closing the manhole behind her.

"Uh...what's going on?"questioned Toby. "Why is she going down there? Should we follow her?"

"Yeah!" said Sam. "I mean, we should follow her, and make sure she doesn't get hurt, you know?"

"Then we should go slowly, and carefully, so she doesn't realize we're here," suggested Toby. All four of them dropped their vehicles, ran to the man hole, and slowly opened it so they couldn't make any sound. As soon as all four of them reach the ladder, they closed the man hole quietly and climbed down carefully. When they reached the bottom of the sewers, they glanced at their left to see the orange-haired girl was heading to a path that made her turn right. They nodded to each other before following her as swiftly as possible. Luckily, none of them made a noise, and kept following the orange-haired girl until they arrived in a more brighter room.

They couldn't see much from their position, but they saw bright lights and heard sounds of TV, and video games. Once the orange-haired girl was out of sight, they snuck in and hid in another small area, now clearly seeing the entire room. To their surprise, the orange-haired girl was happily chatting with the turtles who had knocked them out. The one with the orange mask, they recognized as Mikey. However, the ones with the purple, blue, and red masks, they didn't know their names.

"ACHOO!" sneezed Toby, almost making the others freak out.

"Oh, bless you, April,' spoke the turtle in the purple mask gently, handing the orange-haired girl a tissue.

"Thanks, Donnie."

Morgan, Sam, and Danny all sighed in relief before glaring angrily at Toby, who raised his hands in alert. They began listening more to their conversation, and looking at whatever chance they got. They discovered that the one with the purple mask was Donnie, the one with the red mask was Raph, and the blue one was Leo. It's been about three hours since they've been listening, and they were getting bored.

_Munch. Munch. Munch. _Morgan, Toby, and Sam stared at Danny, who was eating a bag of barbeque-flavored chips. Just their stares at him made him swallow and stop eating. "What? I was hungry!" whispered Danny.

Tony grabbed Danny by the collar and marched towards another area before confronting him. "You stoled those barbeque-flavored chips from my locker, didn't you?"

"Hey, it wasn't stealing! It was 'borrowing without asking!'''

"Same difference!"

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" wondered Leo's voice. Everyone froze in shock before looking at each other, wondering what to do.

"Yeah, maybe we should check it out," said Donnie. Immediantly, Morgan grabbed Danny's arm, and Toby grabbed the other before both threw him towards the very same room where the turtles and April were.

"You...jerks!" shouted Danny, turning to the direction where Morgan, Toby, and Sam were previously were. He noticed the turtles looking at him, and just before he could run, the turtles tackled him to the ground, holding him still. "Aah! What did I do so wrong?!"

_'Everything,' _thought his friends as they watched from a different area.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked Raph. "And you better talk, or my sais will do it for you!"

"Guys, calm down! He's just a kid!" assured April.

"Exactly! Finally, someone with sense!" As soon as Danny was settled on the couch, the turtles were still armed, prepared to attack if neccessary. "Alright, my name's Daniel Ramirez, but people call me Danny for short."

"Ooh! Wait!" Mikey snatched Donnie's laptop from his hands and typed something in before presenting it to Danny. The site showed about Chris Bradford's blog, and all of his friends. "Are you friend # 5,286?"

"Uh...yeah. That is me."

"Cool! I'm friend-well, used to be friend #5,287! So nice to meet you!" said Mikey, shaking hands with Danny.

"Hey, I got a question!" said Raph roughly. "Are you one of those punks who were in that building last night? And if I find you lying-"

"Yes!"

"Oh, well that was easy."

"Why are you here? In fact, how did you come here?" asked Leo gently.

"...We followed that girl down here," answered Danny, ashamed as he pointed to April.

"'We?' Who's we?"

"Guys! It's okay, you can come out!" Morgan and Toby facepalmed themselves while Sam cried in surprise.

"Wait, there are others?!" shouted Raph, preparing himself. Left with no choice, Morgan, Toby, and Sam stepped out from the shadows and sighed.

"Nice going, Danny! Now they know we're here!" accused Morgan, slapping Danny across the head.

"Well, you guys deserved it! You and Toby threw me there!"

"Whoa, hold on!" interrupted Leo. "First, who are you guys?"

"Fine. I'm Morgan, he's Toby, and this is my little brother, Sam."

"Hey..." moaned Toby, staring at April with drool coming from his mouth.

"H-hello,' introduced Sam politely.

Mikey spoke up first. "Oh, and we're-"

"Mikey, we know," said Morgan. "And you're Raph. Leo. And Donnie. Oh, and April, too."

"How do you-?"

"We kinda evasdropped on you guys."

"And just how long did you guys do that?" questioned Raph.

"Um...three hours?" squeaked Sam.

'WHAT?!"

"Eek! I'm sorry!"

"Raph, calm down!" said Donnie. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"Well, it all started with a soccer ball..." After Danny explained the whole situation, everyone understood the whole situation. And when he mentioned the note Mikey had left them, Mikey's brothers stared angrily at him.

"You did what?!" hissed Raph.

"You idiot! You could have exposed our location!' shouted Donnie.

"Well, all I wrote was, 'Thanks for the pizza!' I didn't write anything else!"

"I see. That is why you have come here," spoke an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned their heads, and only Toby screamed when he saw a tall, rat-like man standing behind them. "Do not be frightened. You may call me Splinter."

"Who's he?" asked Toby.

"Oh, he's our Dad and sensei," answered Leo. "Master Splinter, these are-"

"I know. I have heard all the way from my room. And you were all rather loud at that."

"What are you going to do to us?" questioned Morgan in a fighting stance. "Because if you try to fight us, I won't hesitate to hurt you guys! That goes double with the gruff, red-masked guy!"

"Hey!" barked Raph.

"No, do not worry," assured Splinter. "My sons, please put away your weapons. I trust that these new intruders will not harm us, so long as you do not harm them."

"Whew! That's a relief!" sighed Danny. When he sighed, however, a gust of wind flew towards Leo's direction and was enough to knock him against the wall, almost as if an invisible enemy has done it.

"Leo!" cried Mikey as he and Donnie rushed to his side. Everyone else was shocked over what had happened, and Raph glared at the four friends, unsheathing his sais.

"What did you do to Leo?!" demanded Raph, scaring Sam. Morgan stepped in front of Sam, her fists ready. "So, you want to do this the old fashion way, huh? Bring it on!"

"Enough!" roared Splnter, stabbing his staff at the ground as hard as he could, making everyone stop. "Everyone, we must settle down."

"But, what caused Leo to suddenly crash into the wall like that?" wondered Mikey.

"Well, I felt a gust of wind fly past me," explained Donnie. "But that gust of wind shouldn't be possible, because there's so little wind in here, so it shouldn't-"

"Yeah, we get it, Donnie," assured Leo, steadying himself. "I'm fine, guys. Don't worry."

"Hmm...everyone, please come to the training room. There is something I would like to...experiment on," ordered Splinter. Confused, everyone followed Splinter into the training room and sat down. "Now, I wish to test Morgan, Sam, Toby, and Daniel's skills in martial arts. You may choose your own opponents, but only my sons, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello. Who would like to go first?"

"Me! Me! Me!" cried Danny, raising his hand excitedly. Splinter nodded before Danny stood up and examined the four turtles carefully. "Hmm...I choose...YOU!" He pointed his finger at Mikey, who was thinking of video games and pizza with a goofy look on his face.

"Very well. But let me warn you, Daniel. Do not judge people by appearances. It can lead to your downfall," advised Spinter as Danny and Mikey prepared to fight. "Hajime!"

"COWABUNGA/BOOYAKASHA!" yelled Danny and Mikey at the same time while charging towards each other. Danny threw a punch at Mikey, who easily slid across the floor and dodged the punch like a limbo pole. He quickly got up and kicked Danny in the back, sending him facedown towards a wall, ending the round pretty quickly.

"And the winner is Mikey!" cheered Toby, holding up Mikey's hand in triumph.

"Ow...best 2 out of 3!" dared Danny, on the ground. Soon, he and Mikey were facing off together again, and no matter how many times they fought, Danny always lost. However, there was that one time in one round, when Danny was trying to shove Mikey, and a gust of wind blew Mikey away, but only for a small distance. Everyone assumed he really did shove Mikey, but Splinter saw more than that.

Danny was on the ground, exhausted and out of breath. Heck, Mikey hasn't even broken a sweat. "So...who's next?" asked Splinter, turning to Morgan, Sam, and Toby.

"I'm taking this one," told Morgan, standing up and cracking her knuckles. "Let's go! You and me, red boy!"

"Thought you never asked!" obliged Raph happily as he stood up as well.

"This is either going to be gruesome, or really painful," Toby whispered to Leo.

"I think both," suggested Sam.

"Hajime!" After Splinter gave the order, Raph and Morgan circled each other, waiting for the other to move so they could strike. It seemed to go on for several seconds, and the audience were getting a bit uneased about this.

"Ready to get your butt creamed?" challenged Morgan. "This is payback for knocking me and my friends out twice!"

"You do realize you just admitted that you lost to him, twice," added Danny.

"H-he had a lucky shot! ...Okay, maybe two, but that's it!"

"Oh, and just to let you know, I'm not afraid to hit a girl," said Raph.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not afraid to hit idiotic, brainless guys like you."

"Why you-!" Morgan rushed towards Raph and started rapidly punching him, making him dodge every punch. He slashed with his sais, while Morgan foresaw the attacks and dodged them. She then performed a spinning kick, forcing Raph to block before she leaped off the ground to jump kick him. Raph moved out of the way, so Morgan jumped off the wall with both of her feet and tried to tackle Raph. He dodged that, making Morgan fall to the ground. Morgan stood up quickly before moving in to attack, but Raph punched her in the stomach, then the face once, causing Morgan to stumble back. Raph then proceeded to slash her with the sais, and managed to scratch her on her arm and hand. With a loud battle cry, Morgan mustered up all the strength and speed she had to charge towards Raph, creating a feint that made him try to stab her with the back of his sais, then punching him twice in the stomach before bringing her knee to his face.

"Yeah! Go Morgan!" cheered Danny. "Knock that sucker down!"

"Yeah! Knock him down!" Mikey also cheered.

"Gh! Are you supposed to be on my side, Mikey?" called Raph, kicking and trying to punch Morgan.

"This is payback for all the times you've hurt me, Raph! Go kick his butt, Morgan!"

"Gladly!" agreed Morgan before lowering herself to make a leg sweep. Raph jumped away in time, but Morgan leapt from the ground and punched him, forcing him to block and letting Morgan swing her other leg to his face. As they were exchanging blows, Morgan said, "And here I thought you were supposed to be some brilliant fighter!" Just when she was about to kick him in the face again, Raph managed to grab ahold of her leg, catching her off-guard. Then, with a loud grunt, he tossed her towards the wall, earning a loud noise.

"You thought right," said Raph, smirking as he put his hands on his hips. Morgan clutched her head before shaking her head, trying to clear the headache she had in her head.

"Ok, ow that hurted."

"Ah man!" groaned Toby. "Now I owe Danny 20 bucks!"

"Wait, you guys betted on us?" asked Morgan, standing up. 'Ugh, never mind! I want a rematch!"

"No, no rematches," said Splinter sternly.

"Why? You let Mikey and Danny fight more than once!" argued Raph. "Besides, I want a rematch too! It's been a long time since I fought like that! And that's not with Leo!"

"No. I have allowed Daniel and my son to fight more because I wished to see Daniel's skills," explained Splinter. "But that observation is over, and so is this. Next match!"

As Raph and Morgan went back to their seats, Toby and Leo went next, and Leo unsheathed both his katanas. "Hey, not fair! You've got two swords!" complained Toby. "I want a weapon, too!"

"Hmm...Leonardo? Perhaps you could lend Toby your sword for a little while?" suggested Splinter. Leo nodded before carefully handing his first katana to Toby, who was also trying not to cut himself.

"Man, I should fought that guy! Then maybe, I could have gotten a cool sword too!" whined Danny.

"However Toby, if you wish to wield that sword, you must fight Leonardo...blindfolded."

"Say what?!" everyone exclaimed as Toby was being blindfolded.

"Master Splinter, are you sure that's a good idea?" questioned Leo, worried.

"Yeah, he's going to rip us to shreds!" said Morgan.

"Do not worry. I assure you that he will not," assured Splinter. "Hajime!" With a loud cry, Toby charged towards what he thought was Leo and started swinging his katana all over the place. All Leo had to do was get out of the way and watch as Toby crash into the wall.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" muttered Danny. Toby shook his head a few times before he started running around, trying to get Leo by swinging his sword. Everyone else but Leo and Splinter spreaded around, not willing to get sliced in pieces. Morgan, Danny, and Sam kept shouting orders to Danny where Leo was, confusing him until he reached the point where Leo had to block with his other katana.

"Found you at last!" panted Toby. He kept banging his katana against Leo's, until finally, Leo lifted up his katana against Toby's, forcing his katana out of his hands and landing on the ground, bringing the fight to a close.

"I win," said Leo, lifting up Toby's blindfold. The final duo were Sam and Donnie, and needless to say, everyone could tell Donnie would be the winner due to the fact that Sam was literally shaking.

"W-wait! I'm not really a fighter!" told Sam.

"That does not matter. Just do your very best," said Splinter gently. "Hajime!"

"Sam! Don't worry! I'll instruct you on what to do!" shouted Morgan. "Charge towards him, and if he swings his staff, duck, if he thrusts at you, move to the side, and if he swings at your feet, jump and punch him!"

"O-okay! I'm sorry to hurt you, Donnie!" apologized Sam before charging towards Donnie. Donnie swung his staff at Sam, making Sam duck, then roll over and grab his leg as tightly as he could.

"What the-? Let go!" shouted Donnie, trying to shake Sam off. Of course, Sam's grip was tight, so he still refused to go. Donnie tried banging on his head with the staff, shaking his leg, and pulling Sam away, but none of that did any good. Raph, Mikey, Toby, and Danny were watching in amusement as they were eating popcorn.

"That is enough," said Splinter. "I have seen through all of your abilities. Daniel, you are too hasty. Morgan, you are too focused. Toby, you are too much playing around. And Sam, you have done well, but you are too soft. However, the four of you do have good intentions."

"Really?" spoke up Raph. "How is swinging a sword while being blindfolded a good intention?"

"No. Daniel, you are strong and never give up, even when you're down. Morgan, you have fought the hardest out of everyone. Toby, you tried to search your way, with the help of your friends. And Sam, you may not have fought Donnie, but you are still kind-hearted."

"So does that mean we get an A?" pointed out Danny.

"No. But that does not mean you failed the test either."

'By the way, what is the meaning of all this?" asked Sam.

"I will tell you someday, when the time is right," said Splinter. "Now, I believe it is time for you to go home."

'Whoa, whoa, what if they tell people about our secret lair?" asked Raph.

"We're not stupid enough to tell people about this awesome lair!" said Toby.

"Yeah, we promise!" promised Danny.

"Hmm...alright," said Leo, finally deciding to trust them.

Toby glanced at his watch. "Oh no! I have to get back for my cook-er, Booker's awesome baseball team lessons! Yeah! See ya!"

"Yeah, we should get going too," said Morgan, grasping Sam's hand. "Hey, Raph! The next time I come down here, I want a rematch!"

'Couldn't agree more," said Raph, knuckle-bumping her.

"Uh...Donnie? I'm sorry I did that to you earlier," apologized Sam.

"That's actually fine, really. The most harmless thing that's happened to me so far."

"...Whoa! You have Space Wars 4?! You gotta show me, man!" cried Mikey, talking to Danny.

"Heck yeah I will! I don't even have Space Wars 3, so that's cool!"

"Totally my new friendie!"

After the turtles and their new friends left the training room, all that was left was Splinter, as he thought hard about today's current events. "Hmm...I wonder...could those kids be the next chosen Elementalists?"

* * *

**Kinda of a cliffhanger, right? Well, don't worry, some things might explain in the next chapter! Read and review!**


	4. Countdown to Doomsday part 1

**It's been a while since I last worked on this, but I'm back! So, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs. **

* * *

"Great movie back there," said Danny as he and his friends exited the movie theater late that night.

"Yeah, and that hunter punching that zombie through the head was one of the best!" cheered Toby, mimicking the actor's moves. "Hyah! Hey, some of my martial arts moves are getting better!"

"Yeah, but I'm still the better fighter out of all of us," reminded Morgan.

"Oh no! I just realized something!" gasped Toby.

"What?" asked Danny.

"The turtles never did give back my soccer ball!" Morgan, Danny, and Sam sighed and sweatdropped at this, but Morgan hear an unfamiliar noise.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what, exactly?" asked Sam. Everyone listened carefully and heard the sounds of mechanic footsteps and metallic clicking being head, so they hid inside a large garbage bin, much to their dislike, and peeked out a bit. Outside, humanoid androids with brains with faces that stuck to the androids' abdomens were walking around, carrying guns.

**"What is Kraang's plan this evening?" **One of the androids questioned in a redundant, repetitive manner.

**"The plan of Kraang will drown the city with four atomic bombs filled with mutagen scattered all over the city. And when the time is right, Kraang will activate the detonator, thus flooding the city and the turtles." **

"Who's Kraang?" whispered Toby.

"Who knows? But more importantly, they said that they planted four bombs all over! We have to stop them!" hissed Morgan before climbing out of the garbage bin. As soon as she got out, she kicked an android in the face, but it didn't seem to even flinch. She continuously staretd kicking the android in the face, but she didn't even make a dent, so when she felt an android creeping behind her, she grabbed its arm and tried to toss it over, only to find it was really heavy and stuck. The android grabbed her wrist very tightly before throwing her to the wall, injuring her back.

"Guys, we have to help her!" shouted Toby, jumping out of the garbage bin with Danny. However, they retreated back inside when a few androids shot lasers from their laser guns. "This is crazy! How are we supposed to help Morgan when there are robots shooting lasers at us?!"

Toby's question was answered when Morgan snatched two laser guns from two androids, threw one to Danny, who went happy nuts about getting a laser gun, and started shooting at the androids. Danny joined in as well, and together, they were pouring down a rain of lasers at the androids while using the garbage bin as their shield. They were very lucky the androids had poor accuracy when using the laser guns, because in a few minutes, the kids took down the androids.

Toby and Sam climbed out of the garbage bin, disgusted by the smell on their clothes. "Ugh, now I have to make up some story when I come back home," complained Toby.

"What were those aliens?" wondered Morgan.

"You mean androids. Those were definitely androids," corrected Danny before noticing one of the alien brains crawling away as fast as it could. "Hey! The alien is getting away!" He tackled the alien brain, grabbing it by one of its tentacles before holding it tightly to his chest. "I got it!"

"And you said it wasn't an alien," said Morgan, crossing her arms. "So what do we do with it?"

"Maybe Donnie and the others might know something about this!" suggested Sam. "Let's take it back to them!"

"Good idea!" agreed Toby. Soon, they located a man hole and entered the nasty sewers before looking around in the darkness. "Uh...how do we find the lair?"

* * *

_With the turtles... _

"ACHOO!" sneezed both Leo and Raph, as they were covered in blankets. Donnie, Mikey, and Splinter were looking after them, trying to take care of their flu. It had all started this morning, and now, Leo and Raph couldn't even move a muscle without feeling pain.

"Ew! Don't get all your germs on me!" groaned Mikey, stepping away.

"Well guys, looks like we can't go on patrol tonight," said Donnie, checking their fever with a thermometer.

"No...I can go fight those Kraang goons even when I'm sick..." said Raph, punching the air uselessly.

"No. You must rest. After all, you cannot fight in your condition," ordered Splinter strictly. "And-what is that sound?" Mikey and Donnie stopped what they were doing and listened very carefully, before they heard the faint sounds of their names being called. "Michelangelo, Donatello, you two see what is happening. I will keep Raphael and Leonardo safe."

Mikey and Donnie nodded before heading out into the sewers, unsheathing their weapons just in case. Soon, they could hear some familiar voices calling out their names. "Raph! Mikey! Leo! Donnie! Where are you? We have something to show you guys!"

Out of the shadows came the four kids they befriended a few days ago, Morgan, Toby, Sam, and Danny. "Oh, good! We finally found you guys!" sighed Danny in relief.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mikey. "And why do you smell like two week old tuna?"

"It's a long story," said Sam. "But look at this!" Danny pulled out something from behind his back, and revealed a member of the Kraang, squirming as hard as it could and shocking Mikey and Donnie.

"Where-who-what-why did-HOW?!" exclaimed Donnie, pointing to the Kraang.

"With the help of these!" Danny gave the captive Kraang to Sam and together, he and Morgan showed the two turtle brothers their two laser guns. "We stoled them away from the android aliens. Yeah, we're that good."

"You mean _I _stoled them. The only reason you managed to get that other gun was due to me," reminded Morgan.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, you think you can examine this fellow? He's a really feisty one, since he bit Toby too many times." To prove it, Toby held up his hands, which were bandaged.

Donnie sighed. "Alright. We'll explain everything back at my laboratory, so follow us." Back at the lair, Donnie explained to the kids that the brain androids, otherwise known as the Kraang, are inter-dimensional aliens that came from a different planet and brought some chemical substance called mutagen ooze with them. Apparently, the mutagen ooze allows any animal or human to turn into a mutant or monster if they ever drink or touch it. The mutagen ooze also enhances one's intelligence and abilities, but can also be dangerous. The Kraang was also responsible for making what Splinter and the rest of the turtles who they are today. For now, their plans were kidnapping innocent scientists, attempt to mutate the entire city, terraform the entire planet so only the Kraang could use it, and most importantly, destroy the turtles, namely Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey.

When Donnie finished explaining, the kids glanced at each other, uneased. "Uh...Donnie? You mentioned that one of their plans was to mutate the entire city, right?" questioned Sam.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well...when we saw the Kraang, we overheard their conversation, and learned that they planted four bombs all around the city, and when the time is right, one of them will activate the detonator, which will make the bombs explode."

"WHAT?!"

"Dude, bombs? That's so wicked!' cheered Mikey, making everyone stare at him in disbelief. "What? Can't a guy lighten the mood a bit?"

"This is bad!" cried Donnie, panicking. "Raph and Leo are in no condition to move, let alone fight! And it's just me and Mikey out there! We're not the strongest! We need more allies! Allies that are reliable, trustworthy, strong, and on the good guy's side! We need-"

"Me!" shouted the four kids in unison.

"April!"

"What?"

"That sweet, beautiful girl?" asked Toby dreamily, making his friends stare at him. "What? April?"

"Dude, she's a girl! Girls don't fight!" That earned Danny an angry glare from Morgan. "Er...not all girls!"

"Yeah, but April's a kunoichi! A girl ninja! She's been trained by Master Splinter, just like we did!" protested Donnie. "It's not much, but she'll do! I'll have to call her on my Shell Cell and ask for her help."

"Oh come on! Why can't we help?" asked Danny.

"Because one, you're not fighters-" Morgan gave Donnie an sharp look. "-Okay, not all of you. Two, you'd just get in the way, and three, we don't want you to get hurt."

"Hey, don't worry," assured Mikey. "I'll make sure to get you guys a souvenir."

"Okay, what do we do with the brain guy?" asked Toby, holding up the original Kraang, who was tied up in duct tape.

"Well, I made a voice box just in case for any mutants we might capture in the future," explained Donnie, taking out a small radio. "Okay, let me see if I can...and done! Alright Kra-"

"Wait! Let's call him...Arnold!" said Mikey suddenly. "Hey Arnold! How are you?"

The radio messages were a bit of static, but eventually, the Kraang (also known as Arnold) finally spoke at last. "Kraang is not the one called Arnold. The one known as Kraang is Kraang."

"Yeah, whatever. Say, where's the four bombs?"

**"The one known as Kraang will not tell you."**

Before anyone else could ask anymore questions, Donnie's Shell Cell went off, and he answered it. "Hello? April?"

_"You guys! Hurry, you need to come here!" _

"Did something bad happen?" asked Sam.

"_Yes! I mean, sort of! I mean, I found something!" _

"What did you find?"

_"It's horrible! It's really scary! I-I think I found a bomb!" _

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled. "WHERE?!"

"_Come to the movie theater! It's on top of a sign!" _

"The movie theater? But we just went there before, and it wasn't there before!" cried out Morgan.

_"Ugh, whatever! Just come on! Hurry!" _With that said, April hanged up. Everyone then turned to Arnold, who was feeling rather uncomfortable.

"So...what do we do with this guy?" wondered Toby, turning to the others for an answer.

"Easy," replied Morgan, grabbing a miniature crossbow from the weapon inventory and pointing it at Arnold. "You haven't answered our questions. Where's the other three bombs?"

**"The one known as Kraang will never tell you! Hahahaha! The one known as Kraang will never tell, even if Kraang must give up Kraang's own life!"**

"Well that's a bummer," said Danny. "How about we take Arnold with us and take him captive?"

**"Hahahaha-wait, what?"**

"Yeah, excellent idea," agreed Morgan with a mischevious look on her face, putting the crossbow away. "Let's take him!"

"Hold on! We'll take him, but you guys aren't going anywhere," confirmed Donnie, snatching Arnold away. "You are going to stay here, and take care of Raph and Leo! End of story."

"But-"

"No buts! Come on, Mikey!" Donnie grabbed Mikey's arm and dragged him away from the room. Normally, with Raph and Leo in the room, sick, and the other two brothers gone, the kids would ignore their warnings and chase after them. Unfortunely, Splinter was still in the room, and they could tell that he was really skilled since he was the turtle's master and father.

"..." The kids looked at each other, unsure what to do. Leo and Raph were asleep, so that leaves only one problem. Splinter.

"...I will be meditating in my room. Oh, and if you try to leave, I will know," warned Splinter in a friendly way. "But, if you choose to leave, at least leave the weapons and return home." With that said, Splinter walked away, and the kids remained silent until they felt like he returned to his room.

Morgan grabbed a belt and loaded small arrows into her pouch before grabbing the miniature crossbow she wielded earlier. "You're going after them, aren't you?" asked Toby, not surprised.

"Yup."

"But...what if Donnie and Mikey find out?" asked Sam. "No, Mr. Splinter will probably catch you first!"

"I'm not scared of some mutants. I've seen some crazier things today and that's talking brains inside robot suits. Yeah, I don't think anything else is going to surprise me after this day. I'm going, and you two better keep Sam safe."

"No, because we're coming with you," said Toby, grabbing a spear and sheathing the blade with a piece of cloth.

"Yeah, can't have you having all the fun," agreed Danny, taking the two laser guns. "Well? Aren't you coming, Sam?"

"I...I'm sorry, I think I'll remain here," said Sam. "Besides, what if Mr. Splinter comes in, and we're not there?"

"Oh yeah, good point," agreed Toby. "Wait here." He soon returned with three training dummies and placed them in three nearby chairs. Everyone immediantly knew what he was doing and helped him dress them up. Somehow, they managed to get some wigs identical to their own hair style and color, and snatched random clothes from Mikey's messy room. Why there were so many wigs and clothes in Mikey's room, they'll never or wanted to know.

Then, they headed up the surface and followed a shortcut they always used to get to the movies whenever they wanted to, like right now. Once they ran over there as fast as they could, they could see that April was at the entrance of the movie theater, and luckily, Donnie and Mikey weren't there, yet.

"Where is it?!" shouted Morgan, panting. "Where's this bomb?!" April pointed up to the sign above the movie theater, which said: **"'Nightmare Street Part 1 coming soon!" **More importantly, a small, but recognizable device was planted there.

For several long moments, the kids stared in silence and slowly began to eye one another, wondering what to do. It was Toby who broke the silence after he pulled out some binoculars and stared at the bomb. "Doesn't look like it has a timed detonator, so there has to be a remote somewhere."

"Hey, where's Donnie and Mikey?" asked April. "I know Raph and Leo are sick, but..."

"We split up," lied Danny quickly. "So, what do you think, April?"

"I don't know guys. I think we should all calm down for a second."

"Why?! There's a bomb, and it could explode any minute! No, scratch that, four bombs!"

"What?! What are you saying?!" The kids explained the knowledge they knew from Donnie and about the Kraang, and April understood. "Well, judging from the characteristics of that bomb, I think that it contains at least a ton of TNT, or rather in this case, a ton of mutagen."

"A ton?! And how, exactly, should we _'calm down?' _That's enough to blow up a ten-story building!"

"True, but at least it's a lot less powerful than an atomic bomb. "

"A-anyways, we can't just sit here and do nothing," spoke Danny. "We should move it somewhere once we reach it."

Before Danny or anyone else could move, Morgan yelled, "NO!" She grabbed Danny by the wrist and jerked him away. "What the hell are you doing?! Have you've got a death wish or something?! This bomb is here, because those Kraang goons decided to plant it! You didn't think they'd tried to rig it if some _idiot _tried to move it?!"

"Well what the heck are we supposed to do?!" argued back Danny.

"We'll just have to leave it be for now until we can try and find a way to deactivate it somehow."

"So you're saying we should just prance off and ignore the insanely deadly _bomb _that is _probably _going to kill us all?!"

"We don't have a choice," replied Toby. "April, do we know how to turn that bomb off?"

April took the binoculars and stared long at the bomb. "There should be an emergency deactivation password. If we enter that password, it should deactivate. There's a small port on the bomb. If we can find some sort of password input device and put the password in, it should deactivate. Same thing with the other bombs, I hope."

"How do we find the bomb passwords?" wondered Danny.

"Easy," said Morgan. "We fight off some Kraang, force them to tell us, and boom, we got it. April, can you handle the input device?"

"Sure. How about we exchange phone numbers so we can contact each other?"

Instantly, Toby ran in front of April, spraying his mouth with some fresh mint spray can. "Soo...here's my number." He handed April a sheet of paper containing his number before April handed her number to Toby. Morgan and Danny shook their heads before handing their numbers to April. Afterwards, they left, but not before Toby blew a kiss at April, who sighed and shook her head, knowing that she has an admirer now.

"Where do you think the Kraang are right now?" wondered Morgan as she and her friends started racing around the city. Her question was answered when they heard the sounds of robotic talking, so they hid behind some bushes and looked up to see some Kraangdroids guarding a warehouse.

"Danny, Morgan, whatever you do, aim for the brains on the stomach. The Kraang are probably controling the robots," whispered Toby. "Think you can do that?" Both nodded before aiming their long-range weapons and...firing them.

**"The ones known as Kraang are under at-"** Before one of the Kraangdroids could finish speaking, the Kraang literally took an arrow to the head-er, brain. Some of the Kraang droids fell to the ground because their owners got shot down, so some reinforcements came in and started counterattacking by shooting with their own laser guns.

"Man! These guys are tough!" Danny tried to blow a strain of hair out of his face, but when he did, a strong gust of wind blew away the remaining Kraangdroids, piling them up in one pile. "Whoa! Did I just do that? Ooh! Let me try something!" Sucking in a deep, centering breath, he thrusted his arms foward with a loud cry, putting all of what seems to be his energy towards his palms, which blew away the Kraangdroids.

"That was cool! How'd you do that?" wondered Toby.

"No idea! Let's go inside! Maybe there's some more of those Kraangdroids there! COWABUNGA!" With a loud battle cry, Danny thrusted his palms forward at the locked door, which immediantly fell to the ground due to the strong winds. Just when the Kraangdroids inside were about to unlease their rain of lsers, Danny slashed his air through the air, making the laser guns fly. Morgan fired arrows from her crossbow while Toby, who was borrowing Danny's laser guns, fired as well, taking out all but one Kraang.

"GET HIM!" ordered Morgan as she and her friends charged forward. The Kraang tried to run with the Kraangdroid, but Danny pulled the Kraang from the Kraangdroid while his friends secured the Kraangdroid's empty body.

"Long story short, we know about the four bombs, now tell us where to find them and the passwords!" The only things the Kraang said made no sense at all, confusing everyone.

"I think we need to put him in the Kraangdroid," suggested Morgan, readying her crossbow. 'Don't worry, he won't get away. Carefully, Danny placed the Kraang back into the Kraangdroid while Morgan and Toby pointed their weapons at it at a close-range.

**"Who are you?"** asked the Kraang through the robot suit.

"We've got some questions we want to ask you! What are the four passwords?"

**"The one known as Kraang will not tell the ones are that are kids."**

"Where did you put the other three bombs?!" questioned Morgan.

**"The one known as Kraang will not answer. Kraang will ask-"**

Danny smacked the Kraang in the face before pointing his laser guns at it again. "WE'LL ask the questions around here!"

"Hey, Danny! Calm down!" assured Toby. "Okay, Kraang, please tell us where the bombs are!"

"Danny and Toby playing good cop, bad cop? Seriously?" wondered Morgan. "Guys, this is the easier way! Hey, Kraang! If you don't answer, I'll personally deliver an arrow to your face! Now, answer!" As Morgan started jabbing the arrow back and forth, the Kraang was unsure if she was going to release the arrow or not, and began to sweat.

**"The one known as Kraang will answer! But first, Kraang must have Kraang's medicine in the bag!"** The Kraangdroid point to a nearby bag next to Toby, who got out a small pill which seemed like medicine.

"Wait, this?" Toby moved closer towards the Kraang, holding the pill out towards it, and suddenly, the Kraangdroid moved, its right hand snaking out to grab the pill from Toby's hand. Before anyone could react, it shoved it in its mouth and bit on it. Almost immediantly, it grimaced in pain. "W-what?! What was that?!"

"I think that was a poison pill!" cried out Danny.

"Ugh! How could I have been so stupid?!" yelled Morgan. "We should have disposed the arms!" The Kraang started coughing out gagging sounds as its eyes roleld up into its head and some spittle began to flood out of its mouth. "Tell us where the rest of the bombs are!"

**"The one known as...Kraang will not...answer..."**

"Fine. Don't tell us," said Toby. "How about you give us the deactivation codes instead?"

**"The one known as Kraang will comply...only one...K R C...L M N...NPQ..."**

As Toby wrote that down, Danny shouted, "What about the other three bombs?! Tell us that!" However, the Kraang didn't seem to listen as it shriveled and curled up until finally, it died with a small squeak.

"...It only gave us one of the passwords! This is bad!" said Toby. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we have to do something!" said Danny.

"Well, there's no point in standing around," reminded Morgan. "We need four more things. The password input device, and the other three passwords. Maybe we should search around this warehouse just in case." The boys nodded before scattering around to find more clues.

"U-uh guys?" Danny's voice called out nervously. Morgan and Toby turned and saw him staring intently under a table. "Take a look at this." Morgan and Toby walked towards him and bent down to see a box, but inside, there was the same bomb April showed them.

"A-a bomb?!" cried out Toby. "That makes two then!"

"What would a bomb be doing here?" wondered Morgan.

"Maybe the Kraang were planning to transfer it somewhere else, but we managed to stop them in time. At least we got lucky." Just then, Danny's phone rang, and he quickly answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey, it's me, April! Look, I found two password input devices that I bought from an electronics store! I handed one to Donnie and Mikey. They told me that you guys weren't involved in this whole mess! What's going on?" _

"Well, you see-" Danny immediantly hanged up. "Yeah, let's go meet April back!"

"Wait. What do we do with the bomb?' asked Morgan.

"Well, not much we can do except leave it here. April said it'd be dangerous to touch them." As soon as they arrived back, they found April waiting for them, but not only her, but Donnie and Mikey as well. "Ohh...this is bad..."

"What were the three of you thinking?! You could have gotten killed by the Kraang, or worse!" scolded Donnie, marching up to them. "And just where have you been?!"

"Well, we just took down a team of Kraangdroids and invaded a small warehouse and gotten one of the passwords!" argued back Morgan. "Oh, and there was the second bomb in there as well! You're welcome, by the way!"

"Anyways, did you guys deactivate the bomb up there?" asked Toby, pointing to the movie sign.

"No, we didn't get any of the passwords, but we managed to find the last two bombs," said Donnie. "One's at a junkyard, and the other's at a Kraang hideout. Anyways, give us the password, so we can deactivate this bomb."

"Sure," said Toby, handing Donnie the password he wrote down. Donnie leaped up the movie theater rooftop before arriving at the movie sign, carefully installing the password input device and typing in the words Toby wrote down before a small beep was heard.

"It worked!" cheered Donnie. "One down, three to go!"

"Great! Awesome!" said Toby. "Now, we need to dismantle the other three bombs and we're good to go!"

"Hold on," spoke Donnie, jumping down to the ground. "First off, there is no 'we.' It's just me, Mikey, and April. And second, we appreciate the ehlp, but you can go home now."

"No way! There are three more bombs out there, in our city! You honestly think we're going to allow our city to be mutated? Not in this life!" shouted Morgan. "So basically, we're going either way."

"Besides, you need all the help you can get," said Danny, crossing his arms.

"Yeah! Let them join, Donnie!" agreed Mikey.

"..." Donnie finally sighed. "Alright then. You can join. But, you have to be careful, alright?" For the first time, the kids noticed that Arnold was gone.

"Hey, where did Arnold go?" asked Morgan. Realizing that he was gone as well, the others began to search around in a panic, but saw Arnold about to press some sort of detonator in its tentacles.

"Stop!" Donnie quickly threw a shuriken at Arnold, who squealed in pain after its tentacle was sliced off. During that distraction, Mikey rushed over there and kicked away the detonator. As soon as the detonator was away, however, it beeped and glowed.

"W-what's happening?" asked Toby as he and Danny held Arnold very tightly. "I see a red light on it now, and I remember it wasn't there before!"

**"Ahahahahahaha!"** crackled Arnold through the voice box**."The ones known as the turtles and the kids are not supposed to separate the detonator. If it does, the timer on the bombs automatically activates."**

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"How long do we have? When do they explode?" demanded Morgan.

**"...Thirty minutes."**

* * *

**Dun dun duh! This is only part one though, and the second part will come out very soon, but until then, read and review!**


	5. Countdown to Doomsday part 2

**Big shocker last chapter, huh? But here's part 2!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs! **

* * *

"How long do we have? When do they explode?" demanded Morgan.

**"...Thirty minutes."**

Everyone had shocked and terrified looks on their faces as they tried to comprehend the fact. "Th-thirty minutes?! That's crazy!" shouted Toby.

"H-how do we stop them?!" asked April.

"Most likely the emergency deactivation passwords," answered Donnie.

"None of us know them, though," said Danny.

"Right, none of _us _know." Then, Donnie turned his head towards Arnold, as did everyone else. "But there's someone else who does, isn't there?"

**"The one known as Kraang will not comply. The one known as Kraang says...farewell." **With that said, the Kraang pulled out something from its brain as if it had a pocket, revealing a very familiar pill.

"NO! STOP!" Toby threw himself towards Arnold and clutched his hand around his tentacle, slamming it to the floor with all of his strength. Despite the Kraang's surprisingly strong strength, Toby placed all his weight on top of Arnold and kept its tentacle pinned.

**"No! Let go! Let go of Kraang, the one known as the human kid!" **As Arnold was shrieking in pain and anger, Toby shifted his weight to free one of his hands, and try to pry the tentacle open.

"Hey, guys! I could use some help!" shouted Toby. By then, the others had run over and piled onto Arnold, also trying to pry open the tentacle, which wouldn't open despite the Kraang's petite size. With increasing desperation, Arnold tried to get the tentacle Toby had grabbed to its mouth. Arnold continued to scream and writhe like he was possessed.

"What are we going to do? We need to calm it down, somehow!" grunted April.

"Donnie, are there any tranquilizers you brought?" asked Morgan.

"Well, no, not really. But we can try and lock it up in that nearby garabage bin. Once we lock it, it should be unable to escape."

"Yeah, I think you've got a point there," agreed Danny. "We'll let it out once we've finish defusing the bombs and return back here."

**"The ones known as the turtles and the human kids will not survive the bombs! They will perish along with the city! We will suceed! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **

"Oh for God's sake!" shouted Morgan, frustrated. "Donnie, shut it up!" The turtle nodded before running to the Kraang. Everyone helped him carry the Kraang towards the Garage bin, tie it up with some more duct tape, placing it inside the bin, and locking the bin with more duct tape. As everyone got up, panting for breath, Danny grabbed the pill Arnold had and stomped on it, watching as the rest of the particles disappeared with the wind.

**"Open this thing! The one known as Kraang said open it! When the one known as Kraang gets out of here, Kraang will eliminate all of you!"**

"How much time do we have left?" asked Danny to everyone, ignroing Arnold's cries.

"About twenty five minutes," answered Donnie. "When it told us the time, I checked the time, which was 11:30. Now, it's 11:35."

"So, what do we do?" asked April.

"We put in the password and stop the bombs," decided Donnie.

"We searched Arnold while he was struggling, but he doesn't have anything on him," said Morgan.

"Well, there's one thing we can do then," announced Donnie before getting out two more password input devices from his backpack and handing one each to Morgan and Toby. "Intuition. We trust our hunches and guess the passwords. Alright?" Everyone instantly nodded, terrified. "Good. Mikey, you're with me to the Kraang's hideout. April, Morgan, you two head to the junkyard. That's where one of the bombs are. And Danny and Toby, you two head to the abandoned warehouse where you found the bomb, alright."

"No," said Toby. "I mean, I'm fine with everyone but Danny. You and Mikey need some assistance, and Danny's the right guy to do it."

"Why?" asked Mikey. "Does he have some unknown, super cool power?"

"Hmm...I guess you can say that. Look, just take Danny. Trust me, he'll be a lot of help." With no more time to spare, Donnie nodded in agreement and Danny ran to his side. "Wait. How are we going to communictae with each other?"

"Just in case MIKEY says anything wrong, I created some extra Shell Cells just in case," said Donnie, handing each one of them a small, portable phone that looks like a phone.

As Morgan and Toby put theirs away, Toby was too busy messing around with his. "Cool! We don't have cell phones yet and we still get one early! Awesome!"

"Just don't say T-phone self destruct," warned Mikey. Instantly, Toby's T-Phone beeped before it automatically deactivated, leaving off a small whiff of smoke. "Oops."

"Don't worry! Just in case, I prepared one more phone," said Donnie, handing Toby another T-Phone.

"Yeah! Just don't-"

"We get it, Mikey!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Okay, we don't have much time left! Now get moving, everyone!" shouted Donnie. "Mikey, Danny, you're with me! Danny, grab onto Mikey's shell! I'm sure you're light enough for him to carry!" Both nodded before Danny jumped onto Mikey's back and the turtle hooked his arms under Danny's legs, helping him up before running.

* * *

**11:41 **

Once April and Morgan arrived at the junkyard as fast as they could, they were panting for breath. Luckily, they spotted the mutagen bomb nearby, on top of a small warehouse, and it didn't take them long to reach the top. "You...got it?" panted April, refering to the password input device. Morgan nodded, holding it up. "Good. Hook it up."

"Right." After hooking up in the small port on the bomb, Morgan prepared herself. "Okay, it's done. I'll plug in the password now." Morgan remembered what password was used for the last bomb and typed it in carefully, only to receive an error beep, indicating that it didn't accept the password. "H-hey! What gives?!"

"Calm down," warned April. "You probably typed it in wrong. Try again."

"No, I'm certain I was right!" Morgan typed faster and more carefully, but she still got the same result.

"Oh no, that password's not the right one," muttered April.

"Then it's different," decided Morgan. "All three bombs use different passwords! Shoot!" Morgan kicked a can away, her expression obviously full of anger. "This is bad...what the hell are we going to do?"

"Uh...Morgan? Get behind me," said April. Morgan looked up and saw Kraangdroids arriving at the junkyard with laser guns at their ready. Luckily, there were only a few of them, but they knew it was only going to be a matter of time before they call reinforcements.

"April, don't worry! I've been a master black belt for three years now!" assured Morgan, getting out her crossbow and loading it. "I probably know more about fighting than you, so stand back. Think you can try and figure out the password?"

"Sure," agreed April. "Sorry to make you fight like this."

"It's fine. I'll give you all the time you need. Besides, I love fighting!" Afterwards, Morgan charged forward, firing an arrow at one of the Kraangdroid brain's heads. April ran to a safer spot and got out her T-Phone to call Donnie before typing down a random password on the password input device.

"Hello? Donnie? Yeah, there's some kind of problem going on..."

* * *

**11: 45 **

"Okay, okay, entering the warehouse, and running to the bomb," mumbled Toby to himself as he ran back into the previous warehouse he had been before. He lit up all the lights and instantly saw the bomb where it previously was. He ran towards it and hooked up the input device. He checked his time and said, "Okay, so there's only fifteen minutes before the bomb explodes. Yeah, no problem at all..."

His joy was quickly overruled when he heard a laser sound and the sound of a window breaking. He got up and glanced outside the broken window, only to see some Kraangdroids slowly approaching the abandoned warehouse. Out of fear, Toby covered up all the exits and entrances with anything he could find, but he knew that wouldn't be enough to cover up his temporarily defense.

As Toby hid for cover, he got out his T-Phone and called Donnie. "Donnie? Hi. I've gotten into some trouble..."

* * *

**11:49 **

"Great, this is just great!" complained Donnie, hanging up his T-Phone. He, Mikey, and Danny who was still climbing on Mikey's back, were leaping from building from building nearly to the Kraang's hideout.

"What happened?" asked Danny.

"Morgan and my sweet, sweet April-er, just April, are being attacked by Kraangdroids, and Toby's having the same problem as well! Even worse, each bomb has a different password! This is really really bad!"

"Hmm..." Danny turned his head, took a really huge breath, then released it all. The air he blew reacted like some sort of jet pack, because Mikey and Danny were soon flying faster, screaming as they flew from building to building and soon passing the Kraang's defenses and in the hideout.

"H-how-?!" shouted Donnie, shocked as he continued leaping.

"That. Was. Awesome!" cheered Mikey, helping up Danny.

"I know, right?!" Just then, their happiness was interrupted by the sound of gun clicking from the Kraangdroids, who were wielding laser guns in their hands. Danny cracked his knuckles before he said, "I've got this! Hyah!" He thrusted his palms forward, hoping something with the wind might happen, but nothing. He tried again and again, but nothing happened. "What? What happened?"

"Incoming!" Mikey tackled Danny to the ground, dodging the lasers the Kraangdroids were firing, before he helped Danny hide behind a crate. "Don't worry! I've got this! BOOYAKASHA!" Crying out a battle cry, Mikey unsheathed his nunchucks before charging towards battle, taking out a few Kraangdroids as he goes.

"Hey! Nobody makes a better battle cry but I!" yelled Danny before getting out his two laser guns and firing crazily at the Kraangdroids. "COWABUNGA!"

* * *

**11: 52 **

"Damn, I'm out of arrows!" shouted Morgan before tossing away her crossbow. On the ground, were several dead Kraang brains, but there were so more Kraangdroids to deal with. "Looks like we're dealing fist-to-fist!"

"Ugh! I have no choice! I'm fighting alongside too!" agreed April, running to Morgan's side and getting into a fighting stance.

"April? But what about-"

"Look, the best thing we can do is wait for Donnie to call us and give us the password for this bomb. Until then, we'll hold these guys off! Just aim for the brains, right?"

Morgan grinned before nodding. "Yeah, like in the zombie movies. Don't try and hold back, alright?"

"Wasn't planning to." With that said, the two girls charged towards the Kraangdroids, yelling out a battle cry as they began their offense.

* * *

**11: 54 **

"Die, die, die, alien scum!" hollered Toby, stabbing his spear into a Kraang brain. He was pretty lucky that only one managed to get in, and that the weakness was the brains, like in zombie movie. However, that didn't change the fact that more Kraangdroids were outside, shooting at everything.

**"Surrender now, and the ones known as the Kraang will shoot!" **ordered one of the Kraangdroids from outsides.

"Don't you mean, 'or we'll shoot?'" called back Toby, retreating to the kitchen. His response was the sounds of lasers against the walls. "Great, just great. I need a drink." Toby pulled out a plastic cup and went to the sink, where he poured cold water in the cup once he turned the sink on. Just when he was about to drink his cup, a sudden loud sound made him yelp and drop the cup, spilling water all over. "Great, just great."

When he bent down to pick up the plastic cup, a small globe of water formed and hovered a little over the puddle, making Toby gasp. But he regained his composure, so as he was lifting up his arm slowly, the globe of water started lifting up as well. An idea popped into his head, so he used both arms and tried to concentrate on separating the globe into two, which seemed to have worked. He started moving around the room, moving and waving his arms around with full concentration, making the water globe move around in different directions.

As soon as he thought he got the hang of it, the entrances and exits bursted open, and Kraangdroids started slowly coming inside. Toby turned on both faucets, soon filling up the sink, before concentrating and creating two floating balls of water. "Alright then, Kraangdroids," started Toby. "It's splashin' time!"

* * *

**11: 57 **

"Aah! How much time do we have left?!" asked Danny, panicking as he kept shooting all over the place while Donnie was hacking the main computer frame to try and find the passwords. The bomb was on top of a wall, near the water supply for New York City and will explode and the mutagen will pour into the water if they didn't hurry.

"About three minutes!" shouted Donnie frantically typing in. "Oh! I got it! The remaining passwords! I'll call April and Toby and tell them what to do!"

"Booyakasha!" cheered Mikey, banging his nunchucks against other Kraangdroids. Danny proceeded to keep firing his laser guns, but they malfunctioned and exploded when one of the Kraangdroids fired their own lasers and destroyed them from the inside, leaving Danny defenceless.

"Oh come on!" complained Danny before checking his time, which was **11:58. **"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" To make matters worse, more and more Kraangdroids were appearing, and it didn't look like Mikey could last much longer. Danny swung his arms, hoping for at least a breeze, but nothing. He tried over and over again, but nothing. "Come on, come on, come on! Please work, baby! PLEASE!" With a loud cry, he pushed his palms forward, and a concentrated blast of wind tore and blew away most of the Kraangdroids in the hideout, shocking everyone.

"Whoa...how'd you do that?" asked Mikey, excited. Danny let out a sigh of relief before focusing on the battle, his fists clutching and pumping in excitement. He uses every kind of martial arts move he remembers against the Kraangdroids, attacking the air which blasts,ricochet, and throws the Kraangdroids backwards.

"Yes! We can do this!" cried out Danny, panting for breath before throwing another air punch.

* * *

**11:58 **

"Morgan! Donnie told me the password! Keep the Kraang busy!" shuted April after hanging up with Donnie. Morgan nodded before gripping onto a Kraangdroid's brain and pulling it out, making it scream in pain since it was forced out. As Morgan was repeatedly stomping on it, April pulled out the password input device and started typing in the password Donnie told her very carefully before a light beep was heard.

"What was that?" called Morgan, throwing the beat-up Kraang to a Kraangdroid for distraction. She flipped backwards a few times in order to dodge more lasers.

"I did it! It worked! The bomb's deactivated!" cheered April, getting up and running to Morgan's side. "Now, all we can do is pray that the others deactivate the last two bombs!"

"And back us up!" added Morgan, kicking a Kraang brain in the face.

* * *

**11:58 **

"Drink sewer water, tin heads!" taunted Toby, forcing a stream of water from the sink to wash away the Kraangdroids in his way. After receiving a call and putting it on speaker phone from Donnie, he had just learned what the password for this bomb was, so now he was in a huge hurry. He splashed some other Kraangdroids before rushing to the bomb and plugging in the input device in the port.

**"No! Stop the one who has the input device!" **ordered one of the Kraangdroids before shooting at him. Toby quickly waved his hand, and a puddle of water that was beneath him acted as some sort of water shield, deflecting the lasers. As he was trying to keep the shield up, he was trying to type down the password with one hand until finally, a small light beep was heard, and the light turned green.

"Yes! It worked!" Standing up with newfound determination, Toby stood up and brought his arm down, the water shield morphing into a wave that washed away the Kraangdroids in front of him. Toby rushed forward, ready to face the Kraangdroids with his new power.

* * *

**11:59 **

"How much time do we have left?!" shouted Danny, who had formed a small tornado where some Kraangdroids were constantly having a joy ride while whirling around it.

**20...**

"About a minute!" shouted Donnie, who had finished writing down the password for the bomb in this area.

**19...**

"Gah! Hurry it up, Donnie! I don't want to drink mutagen as milk!" cried out Mikey, swinging his nunchucks around. Donnie nodded before leaping off the building he was in and rushing towards the wall where the bomb was. Using some tools, he started climbing up the tall wall as fast and carefully as he could while dodging some lasers that were aiming for him.

**18...**

"More of them are coming! Jeez, how many are there?!" exclaimed Danny, throwing more and more air punches to the newcoming enemies, thus releasing the Kraangdroids spinning around in that small tornado.

**17...16...15...14...13...12...11...10... **

"10..." started Mikey as he kept fighting more Kraangdroids. "9..." He slid across the ground and tangled his nunchuck chains around a Kraangdroid, making it trip and fall on top of another Kraangdroid, who fell on another. "8...7...6..."

"MIKEY, SHUT UP WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" yelled Danny and Donnie, panicking as they were trying to do their job. Donnie got out his password input device and plugged it into the destrucive bomb.

"4...3-AAAH!" Out of fear, Danny threw an air punch at Mikey, who landed on his butt not too far away, and Danny didn't regret it as he gave a small grin on his face.

**2... **

"Almost there..." muttered Donnie, typing in the password as fast as he could while glancing back and forth with the paper he wrote down.

**1...**

* * *

**BOOM! **

"Honey, what was that?"

"Sorry, mom! Just working on a science experiment!"

"Go to sleep!"

"It's the middle of summer! Five minutes!"

* * *

**12:00 **

Everything froze, including the last remaining sighed in relief as he wiped away the sweat off his forehead. He managed to disable the last remaining bomb, and given the way there were no other loud sounds, he indicated that the others must have turned off the bombs too.

Danny and Mikey looked at each other, then at the Kraangdroids, then back at each other, and the Kraangdroids before they grinned. "BOOYAKASHA/COWABUNGA!"

A few minutes later, as Morgan and April were rushing to the Kraang hideout, they heard sounds of fighting and clashing. After they defeated their share of the Kraangdroids with some luck, they rushed over to the Kraang hideout, where April knew because Donnie had told her before where it was. They crawled through a hole big enough to fit both of them, and saw that the Kraangdroids in the hideout were defeated.

"April? Morgan? What are you two doing here?" asked Donnie, surprised to see them after sheathing his bo staff.

"Well, we finished deactivating the bomb in our area, so we decided to come check up on you guys," answered April. "Where's Toby?"

"Oh, him?" said Danny. "Well, he must have deactivated the other bomb, because now he's at the warehouse which is...surrounded by...OH MAN, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"Oh yeah! Toby did say that the warehouse was being invaded by Kraangdroids! Let's hurry!" cried out Donnie. About half an hour later, the five of them arrived at the warehouse where Morgan and Danny showed them, and it was quiet. Too quiet.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Not going in there first! 1, 2, 3, NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT! Damn it!" groaned Donnie. Everyone motioned for him to go forward, and Donnie was forced to comply. He slowly approached the door to the warehouse and opened it. A sudden wave of water bursted out and washed him away straight towards a wall, shocking everyone.

Toby came out, hands on hips and sighing in relief. "Hey guys! I beated a group of Kraangdroids all on my own! Hey, what's wrong with Donnie?"

"Donnie!" cried out April as she and the others rushed to him. Donnie seemed to be unconscious, but everyone thought he probably drowned. "Oh no! What are we going to do? Someone needs to perform CPR!"

"I don't know how to," said Morgan, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ooh! I know!" said Toby. "Everyone, keep pushing onto his chest! I'll use lip-to-lip contact! ...Which is gross."

Donnie slowly started regaining consciousness, and when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Toby's face approaching his. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed out of fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toby also screamed back, surprised by Donnie's scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!" screamed Mikey.

"Y-you tried to kiss me! Why'd you try to kiss me?!" shouted Donnie, sitting up.

"Well, for your information, I was trying to perform CPR to save you!" answered Toby. "You're welcome, by the way."

"So, how did you fight off those Kraangdroids on your own?" asked Morgan, curious.

"Check this out!" Toby stood up, ran to a nearby puddle, and lifted up his arms, creating a stream of water hovering above his hands. He started moving around his stream of water like a toy and plays with it for a while, amazing everyone.

"So cool!" exclaimed Danny. "Check this one out!" Danny thrusted his arms forward, but no wind came through. "Huh? What happened?"

"I think you need to concentrate on whatever power you had," suggested Toby. "Anyways, we did it. All four bombs are deactivated. So, what should we do with them?"

"Me and Mikey will collect them all later," decided Donnie. "We should go get Arnold. He's still the enemy, but we might get some more information from him if he cooperates with us."

"Oh yeah! We should check to make sure he didn't escape or anything," agreed Danny. The seven of them ran towards the nearby garbage bin they head placed the Kraang inside, but once they got there, the duct tape that was trapping the garbage bin in order to keep Arnold out, was sliced off clean. Worried, they cautiously opened the garbage bin and gasped at what they saw.

Arnold was laying there, eyes widen, purple drool coming from his mouth, and a large slash across his face. He was dead.

"W-what?!" exclaimed Donnie.

"Check his pulse!" shouted Morgan, freaking out. Though it was pointless, Donnie obeyed and felt nothing but the coldness of the Kraang's skin. Donnie shook his head in response.

"What happened? How did this happen?" wondered Toby.

"Someone must have tried to set him free, and killed him," decided Donnie.

"No! Are you saying that the one who wanted to save him, cut open the duct tape, then _murdered _him from the _inside?_" questioned Danny. "If that's the case, there would be no point if that person was just going to kill him anyways!"

"No, I don't think so," said April. "I think whoever killed Arnold had to cut open the duct tape to kill him. The question is, why? Why would that person kill Arnold for?"

"You think it was some innocent bystander just walking by?" asked Morgan. "I mean, if some random person heard some noises from the garabeg bin, open it up, and discovered a weird alien brain inside, then it would make sense to kill him out of fear."

"Nah, I don't think so," said Danny. "That person would take Arnold to the authorities then, and the scientists would examine it, and it would be in public news all over. Whoever killed Arnold, probably knew about the Kraang."

"Yeah, most likely," agreed Donnie, picking up the dead brain of Arnold. "But, we don't know if whoever killed him is on our side or not."

"Hey, are you going to disect him?" asked Morgan with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah. We need more information about the Kraang, but I'll bury him when I'm done."

"Goodbye, Arnold! We'll kinda miss you!" said Mikey before he and his friends left the area.

* * *

_Later... _

"Hey! We're back!" called Mikey as he and everyone else entered the lair. Splinter came out, along with Leo, Raph, and Sam, who looked devastated. Leo and Raph looked a lot better from their rest, at least.

"Oh, you are back," said Splinter. "Including Morgan, Daniel, and Toby." The three kids looked at each other awkwardly before turning to Sam.

"I-I'm sorry! He quickly found out!" excused Sam.

"Hey, aren't you and Raph supposed to be in bed?" demanded Donnie.

"Well, we got a lot better-what is that?!" Leo exclaimed, pointing to the dead Kraang in Donnie's arms. Afterwards, everyone explained everything that had happened that night, including Danny and Toby's strange powers.

"I see..." muttered Splinter, stroking his beard. understanding. "Danny, Toby, show me your powers, if you will."

"Sure." Toby took a quick breath before letting it out, relaxing his shoulders. He raised his arm and stretched them out, creating a long length of water that reached his arms and surprising Raph and Leo. Out of curiosity, he lashed out one arm as if lashing out, making one end of the water lash out as well, hitting Mikey in the butt.

"OW! Dude!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Hmm..." muttered Splinter, examining Toby.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" asked Leo, earning a shrug from Toby.

"My turn! My turn! But I need an assistant!" said Danny, turning to Donnie. "Donnie! Perfect!"

"Wait, why-" Before Donnie could finish his sentence, Danny quickly concentrated like Toby had previously did and formed a gust of wind that was weak and nearly blew Donnie away.

"That is quite enough," replied Splinter, walking up to them. "It looks out that I was correct. You two do have the 'powers.'"

"The powers of what, exactly?" asked Danny.

"I will tell you very soon."

"Why not now?"

"Because one, it is far past your bedtime. And two, too much usage of those powers drains your energy and makes you sleepy."

"Wait, what are-" Before Toby could finish his sentence, he and Danny fell to the ground, snoring very loudly as they slept.

"...Well, this is awkward," said Morgan, picking up Toby by the arms. "Hey, a little help here!" The turtles helped carry the two sleeping kids and escorted them out of the lair, where Morgan and Sam told the turtles where their homes were.

Splinter turned around and made a small sad look. "I see...so, the new age is near. I am afraid that those two kids will be facing the dangers of their lives...There are two more left, but I apologize for the two kid's unfortunate destiny..."

* * *

**I gave a little bit of a hint of who killed Arnold, so you guys should know. Anyways, two elements have been discovered! Two more to go! If you guys have any ideas to add to this story, go ahead and say them in the reviews!**


	6. Shadows

**A new chapter! Yeah, I wanted to do this, so yeah. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT series, only the OCs. **

* * *

"Where are they?" wondered Raph, impatient as he repeatedly stabbed a training dummy. "It's been over an hour since we called! They should have been here by now!"

"Actually, they still don't know their way into the sewers," reminded Donnie. "Besides, they were up late. Do you really think they would be wide awake after a crazy night like that?"

"Finally! We finally found the lair!" complained Danny as he and his friends entered. "Also, I want my soccer ball back!"

"What soccer ball?" asked Mikey, coming into the room with a soccer ball in his hands.

"Yes! That's the one! I lost it in the sewers! Now, give it back to me!" When Danny ran over to grab back his ball, Mikey held it above his head, so Danny couldn't reach it.

"Hey! Finders keepers! I found it!" said Mikey as Danny was still trying to reach it. "And do you have proof this is yours?"

"Yeah! It's got a signature from a famous soccer player! And my name on it! Just look at it!"

Mikey glanced up at the soccer ball, and it was as Danny had told him. "Oh. Here you go, dude."

After Mikey handed Danny back his ball, Splinter entered the room. "Ah, so you two have arrived. Everyone, please listen up. What I am about to reveal may be very important, and contains an important prophecy that may be a curse."

"What's the worst that could happen?" joked Danny. "Alien robot invasion?"

"Far worse," said Splinter. "You see, every 10,000 years, 4 people are chosen to wield one of each of the four elements, which is earth, water, fire, and air. They are called the Elementalists, and their role is to defeat a dark evil threatning to destroy the world at any cost. I do not know what this evil is, for it is a different kind of evil each time, but it is powerful. Two of the Elementalists have already been discovered, and those are Daniel and Toby."

"Seriously? Those powers are the powers of an Elementalist?" wondered Toby, surprised. "So, if I can move water, does that make me a Water Elementalist?"

"Yes. That also makes Daniel an Air Elementalist. However, two more remain, and we must train both of you how to fully control your powers, for when it is time to face off for the final battle of the greater evil. I know this must be a lot to take in, but-"

"Are you kidding me?!" exclaimed Danny, excited. "I've been waiting my whole life for something like this! Haha, suck it, Billy Karolson from 3rd grade! Who's _dillusional_ now?"

"Riiiight," said Toby. "Well, it's pretty cool to activate our powers, so we'll deal with the problem when the time comes. It'll be a pleasure for you to be our sensei, Mr. Splinter."

"Yes, of course," agreed Splinter. "We shall begin our training momentarily."

"Hey, I want in on the fun, too," announced Morgan.

"Why?" asked Danny."First off, you're already a black belt, and two, I don't want my butt whipped every time I fight you! Besides, you're not involved in this whole Elementalist thing."

"Hey, I want to, alright? And anyways, it involves me if it involves the lives of my friends! Please, let me be your student as well! Please?"

"Hmm...very well," agreed Splinter. "Who knows, there may be more than meets the eye."

"Wait a minute," said Danny, suddenly. "We already got water and wind here. There's only two more left. That means if Morgan's another Elementalist, she's gonna have either earth or fire!"

"What's the matter with that?" asked Sam. "I mean, that would be good, right? We would have three Elementalists then."

"No, it's not good! I don't want to get my face creamed into earth, or burned up!"

"Heh. Like I'd do that," said Morgan, chuckling a bit.

"You laughed just now! That means you are going to do it! Man, I really hope you aren't one!"

"Sam, do you wish to become a ninja as well?" asked Splinter, turning to the youngest boy. "It would be a good opportunity for you."

"I...I'm sorry, but I don't want to. I'm sorry."

"Why?" asked Raph.

"I don't want to hurt others. I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline your offer, Mr. Splinter."

"If that is what you wish, so be it," said Splinter. "However, I should tell you that fighting isn't all about hurting others. Martial arts means taking the form of self-defense to protect yourself and the ones you love. That is all." Afterwards, Splinter began their training in the training room, where only Sam stayed to watch. Danny and Toby were awfully terrible in trying to concentrate their energy into controlling their elements, or even mastering some martial arts moves, but at least they tried.

At the end of the day, Danny, Toby, and Morgan were exhausted from their training as they walked out of the sewers and into the surface. "Man, my bruises have bruises in them," complained Toby. "All thanks to Raph, no less."

"What did you expect? They were far more experienced than we are," said Morgan.

"Yeah right! You have less injuries than we do!" whined Danny. "Well, I should expect no less than a black belt anyways. Master Splinter didn't even give us any weapons, and all we have to fight off was our fists! And you have no idea how many times I was wacked with Donny's stick! If I was stronger, I would have broken his stick and bang him with it!"

"Well the good side is that we know a few moves with our elemental powers at least," reminded Toby. "So it's not all bad."

Unknown to them, a few creatures of the shadows were hiding in very small, fittable places, slowly creeping up behind them at any chance they got. Finally, they sprang from their hiding spots and leaped from behind, their claws ready to shred them to pieces.

"Everyone, duck!" shouted Sam, tackling his friends and sister to the ground with all his strength. Thanks to that, the shadow creatures missed and hit the ground, getting up slowly and carefully. When they looked up, they saw some humanoid shadow creatures that looked more like twice-sized ants, had glowing yellow eyes, and claws.

"Thanks for the save, Sam!" thanked Morgan. "But what are those things?"

"Who cares? Now, we gotta fight them!" said Danny, taking a stick from the ground and wielding it like a sword. "Let's go team!"

'Hold on!" called out Toby, stopping him. "We don't even know what these guys are, and-LOOK OUT!" Once again, everyone ducked to the ground, where the shadows missed them by an inch. "Plan B, run back to the sewers!"

"How would that solve anything?" yelled Morgan, tossing a shadow creature towards another one before chasing after Toby, who had lifted up the man hole for him and his friends to enter. As soon as Sam and the others climbed down, Toby entered and quickly closed the man hole before climbing down as well. Both he and his friends ran as fast as they could, yelling for help as they tried to reach the lair in time.

"...Hey that's not fair, Raph! Your character's arm was longer!" complained Mikey as he and Raph were playing some sort of fighting video game.

"Was not!" Just then, Morgan and her friends ran into the lair, yelling out things as they ran into the weapon storage/blacksmith room. That brought everyone, even Splinter's attention.

"It's late!" called Leo, knocking on the weapon storage room.

Danny's head popped out of the room, and he said while gesturing to the other side of the lair, "You might want to tell them that!" After he closed the door, the turtles and Splinter turned and heard strange noises coming closer to the lair.

"Stay alert, my sons. I sense something evil approaching," ordered Splinter, readying himself. The turtles got out their weapons and prepared as well. They were shocked to see several dark shadow creatures run into the lair, but past them and trying to break into the weapon storage room.

"What the? They just went by us!" said Leo, surprised. He ran back and stabbed one shadow creature in the chest, but saw that it was still alive and gnarling as it struggled to get free from the blade. Raph stabbed it in the head, killing it and watching as it mysteriously vanished like dust.

The shadow creatures turned their attention towards the turtles and started attacking them. Splinter joined the fight and managed to knock some shadow creatures back, but not enough to eliminate them. Raph kept repeatedly stabbing one of them in the head, which caused a quick death. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie found that it had worked that way, so they tried striking the head, but the shadow creatures turned out to be swift and fast.

Suddenly, the door to the weapon storage room opened, revealing Toby and his friends wielding weapons for backup. "Stay back, folks! We're back!" Toby, who was wielding a spear, slashed at a shadow creature's head, earning a shriek from it before it decided to attack back. While Toby was fending against a shadow creature, Morgan was helping Splinter by shooting arrows from her crossbow, firing at any shadow creatures that were about to attack the rat from behind.

"Cowabunga!" cheered Danny, slicing his foes with some chakrams he found. "These things are cool!"

"Careful! The chakrams are highly dangerous razor weapons, even when throwing them!" warned Donnie, wacking a shadow creature with his bo staff. Sam was defending himself and an injured Leo with his shield, accurately blocking any attacks coming while Leo took the offense.

"Um...sorry I couldn't be much help, Leo," apologized Sam, allowing the shadow creatures to scratch at his shield.

"Are you kidding? You're doing great!" assured Leo before slicing another shadow creature's head off.

"Hey! Watch the sharp weapons!" Raph yelled to Danny before stabbing more shadow creatures. Danny grinned nervously before throwing his chakram at Raph. Raph ran out of the way, and before he could yell at him, he realized that Danny was aiming for the shadow creature near him. "...Don't say 'you're welcome.'"

"A little thanks would be cool!" Donnie pressed a button on his bo staff, making it a naginata since it now had a sharp blade at the end, then stabbed the shadow creature. He yelped in pain when one scratched him in the arm really badly. When he turned around, he saw Morgan from a far distance, pointing her crossbow at him.

"AAAH! DON'T SHOOT!" he screamed, crotching down and covering himself with his arms. He heard Morgan shoot, and an arrow swoosh past him. He opened his eyes, then slowly turned around to see a shadow creature on the ground with an arrow to its head before it disappeared.

"You scream like a girl," she chuckled before blowing off 'smoke' from her crossbow. When she saw a shadow creature about to pounce behind Toby, she rushed over, leaped over his head, and kicked it away before Toby noticed and then thrusted his spear into the shadow creature's head. With a strong slash, Toby's spear broke into two by a faster shadow creature, who was now baring fangs.

"No! My weapons!" cried out Danny dramatically. Raph and Leo turned and saw some shadow creatures actually eating the chakrams as if they were crackers.

"They can eat steel? Wow, that's a problem," said Leo, glancing down his katanas, which are made of steel. Toby and Danny had a great idea at the same time, and turned to each other, grinning. Toby rushed towards the small pool in the lair, concentrated as fast as he could, and moved his arms to the right, washing away three shadow creatures and making them disappear quickly. Danny took a deep breath before blowing a much stronger gust of wind that blew away most of the shadow creatures into the ceiling before they fell down to the ground and vanishing.

In a few more minutes later, everyone managed to defeat the shadow creatures before collapsing to the ground or couch in exhaustion, except for Splinter. "What...was that?" wheezed Donnie.

"How should we know?" asked Morgan. "When we were going home, those things attacked us and made us run away!"

"So naturally, you guys came here," said Raph.

"What better way than to stock up on weapons for the upcoming shadow zombies?" replied Danny.

"I don't think they're shadow zombies, Danny," said Sam, putting his shield back to the weapon storage room.

"Whatever! Just as long as I get to use-AAH!" Danny screamed as he dodged to the side, where one shadow creature was still alive and had been hiding to get the chance to strike. He swapped Raph's sai and repeatedly stabbed it until the shadow creature vanished. Everyone stared at him in disbelief and awkwardness until Danny handed Raph his sai back.

"...So what now?" asked Mikey, ending the silence.

Splinter cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention. "It seems that they are after both Daniel and Toby. This must be the new 'evil' I have mentioned. Perhaps it is best if my sons escort you home, Daniel, Toby, Sam, and Morgan. I will meditate upon this matter."

After Splinter left, Leo turned to the humans and called, "Alright, here's what we're going to do, guys. I'll take Toby, Raph and Donnie both takes Morgan and Sam home, and Mikey will take Danny. How about that?"

"No problems here," said Toby, as he and his friends nodded in agreement. Once outside, the brothers snuck up onto the different rooftops, following the ones they were supposed to protect silently and without being seen. Mikey took a different path with Danny, so did Leo and Toby, and Raph and Donnie went with Morgan and Sam, like assigned.

"No way! You have the lost, one-hour episode of Space Heroes, episode 376?" gasped Leo as he was chatting with Toby on the phone. "You gotta lend it to me sometime! Captain Ryan is so cool!"

"I know, right?"

"...And then I totally beat that guy with my lasers!" bragged Mikey, talking to Danny about some video game. "I was like, 'zap! Zap! Bang! Boom! POW!'"

"Lucky!" gasped Danny, looking up at Mikey, who gave him a thumbs-up. Suddenly, they heard large and loud footsteps as the ground started rumbling in some sort of rhythm. Both stopped and stared at a huge, gigantic dark shadow creature, but this one was different. It was massive, muscular, black, and huge, almost the size of a tall building.

"...Danny, I have one thing to say," spoke Mikey through the phone."

"...What?"

"BOOYAKASHA!"

* * *

_With Leo and Toby... _

"'Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan,'" voiced both Leo and Toby together. "'There's no time for hesitation! My orders must be carried out, without question!'"

"Nice one, Leo!" complimented Toby.

"You too-whoa. What. Is. That?" Toby turned to where Leo was looking, and his jaw dropped at the huge size of a shadow creature.

"...Either I'm dreaming, or that's a really gigantic shadow creature," said Toby, stunned before pinching himself. "Ow! Okay, not dreaming."

Just then, Leo's T-Phone rang, and he quickly answered it. "Hello-"

"_Leo! Leo! There's a huge monster and Mikey's getting his butt kicked!" _

"Yeah! I see it! I'm on my way!" After Leo hanged up, he turned down to Toby and called, "Go back home! I'll see you later!"

"Idiot! You'd think I'd really do that?" called back Toby, running to the site where the shadow creature was. Leo wanted to stop him, but he knew he would just waste his time, and decided to run along with Toby to where the huge shadow creature was.

* * *

_With Raph, Donnie, Morgan, and Sam... _

After Raph and Donnie dropped the two sibilings off, they both received text messages from Danny, which said: **"Hey! Giant monster here!" **

"Uh...what's he talking about?" wondered Raph before texting back. **"What r u talking about?"**

**"Idiot! I mean, a giant shadow monster!"**

**"Where?"**

**"Where are u?!"**

**"At your friend's house. We dropped them off."**

**"Oh. Well, climb up the rooftop and see!" **Confused, both Donnie and Raph reached the rooftop of a building in mere seconds, and far away from the street they were in, a huge dark monster could be seen far away. Danny's text came back on Raph's T-phone. **"Told ya!"**

**'Shut it!" **

* * *

_Back with Danny and Mikey... _

"BOOYAKASHA!" screamed out Mikey, swinging his nunchucks around as he leaped from another building towards the shadow creature. For about the tenth time, he commited a risky act that involved an all-out attack, which always failed. This time, the shadow creature flunged Mikey away and into a wall before he collapsed to the ground. "Boo ya...ka..."

"Mikey! Are you alright?" asked Danny, rushing to his side and laying him against the wall gently.

"Pizza...boo ya..." groaned Mikey, obviously in a daze, or possibly dreaming.

"Sorry Mikey, I'm gonna take these, alright?" whispered Danny, quietly taking the nunchucks since they were the only weapons here. He turned back to the shadow creature and yelled, "Hey, big guy! This ends now!" He charged forward, then threw one nunchuck to the gigantic shadow creature's face, only when it hit, it didn't even flinch. "Heh heh...oops?"

The shadow creature punched forward towards Danny, but he ran, then leaped out of the way in time, hearing a large crash. He got up and saw that the shadow creature made some sort of crater on the ground. If he had been standing there when that happened, well, it wouldn't be good.

"Oh! How could I forget? I have powers!" said Danny, realizing his mistake. He slowly started swirling his arms around, rotating them into a faster pace, until he felt himself off the ground a few feet. Grinning, he swirled his arms much faster, making him fly higher and higher. The shadow creature tired to punch him once again, but Danny, who now can control the technique he was performing, stopped swirling his arms and pushed himself forward, flying through the air and dodging the fist.

"Danny! Mikey! I'm-what the shell?" wondered Leo, arriving at the scene with Toby. Both watched as a flying Danny was laughing cheerfully and dodging every move the shadow creature was delivering to him. Leo glanced down and saw an unconscious Mikey leaning against the wall. "Mikey!"

Toby rushed over to him and placed his fingers on his neck. "Don't worry! He's alright!" Leo sighed in relief before turning back to the shadow creature who messed with his little brother. "Prepare yourself, evil doer!"

Danny stopped for a moment. "Really? That saying was so in the '80's. Oof!" While he was distracted, the dark creature smacked Danny away like a fly, but Danny managed to stop himself before he hit the ground by using his air powers.

"I got this!" called Toby, rushing forward after collecting water from the nearby ocean. With a quick strike of the arm, he shot out a lance of water, slicing through the dark shadow creature's shoulder and making it roar in pain.

**"That...hurts...not...happy..." **the dark shadow creature suddenly spoke.

"It can talk?!" exclaimed Leo, surprised. "Who are you?!"

**"No name...creature...Shadow..." **

"I'm guessing that the dark creatures we fought are called Shadows, right?" asked Toby.

**"Correct...master told me...four Elementalists must perish...Goodbye..." **After hearing him say that, Danny thrusted his palms forward with much concentration, pushing the giant Shadow back a little due to the wind. It didn't last long before Danny was flung away, stunning Leo before he too, was thrown back.

"Mikey! Leo! We're here!" shouted Raph as he and Donnie approached the scene. Raph jumped off the spot he was in before stabbing his sais into the Shadow's head, which had no effect whatsoever. The Shadow grabbed Raph and threw him to the ground, making him cough out saliva and groaning in pain before getting up and stabbing the Shadow's foot repeatedly.

The Shadow kicked Raph away, and Donnie unsheathed his bo staff into a naginata and stabbed into the Shadow's back before he got thrown away. "Physical attacks won't work much against this guy!" shouted Leo.

"Then what do we do?" asked Donnie. His question was answered when Danny flew up on top of the Shadow's head. He started spinning around while blowing at a high speed, the wind following him. As a result, a weak tornado-like move trapped the Shadow and spun it around, dazing it. Danny jumped off the Shadow and stumbled back, dizzy from spinning around too much. Apparently, the Shadow was dizzy as well, giving the others a chance to strike.

With loud battle cries, the brothers, minus Mikey, slashed, stabbed, and wacked with their weapons as fast and hard as they could, but their attacks had little scratches on the Shadow's dark skin. "Ooh! Let me try!" replied Toby, running near the ocean. He began roatating his arms like pinwheels, making large razors of water slice at the Shadow until he slashed one last time at the head.

The Shadow cried in defeat and pain, then fell to its knees, slowly dissipating. **"Master...I am sorry..." **

As soon as he vanished, the turtles and Toby and Danny stared at the spot where the Shadow had once been. "...So, what was that?" wondered Raph.

* * *

In another unknown location, everything was dark, and not a single soul was seen. But, a dark, deep, omnious voice was heard. "**Denzel, your pitiful excuses for Shadows have failed me. Even your most powerful could not beat the two Elementalists."**

**"F-Forgive me, master. I did not expect they would grow this strong after recently obtaining their power."**

**"No matter. There are two more Elementalists left, and you are very lucky I still have use for you. Next time, do not make the same mistake!"**

**"Yes, master. The elimination to the four Elementalists in order to make the darkness world will commence soon..."**

* * *

**Okay, so that's it for today. I know it's not much, but at least it shows character development! Please review and tell me any good ideas!**


	7. Frightening Fire

**Alright! A brand new episode-er, chapter is here. And, nothing else to say because, you know. Well, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own TMNT, only the OCs! **

* * *

"Alright! Let's see which one is better! Water or air?" said Danny, taking a fighting stance. Toby prepared himself by controlling two streams of water in his hands, which he got the water from two jars of water nearby. The turtles, April, and Splinter watched from a far distance as they began to spar in the training room. The two Elementalists didn't have their weapons on them, so it was hand-to-hand combat, or in this case, bending.

A few days after the whole Shadow incident, Danny and Toby have been training harder than ever, and mastered some new techniques. Of course, they were still not as strong as the turtles, or Morgan for the matter, but they have gotten strong enough to take on weaker Shadows. Just two nights ago, they managed to defeat a small group of Shadows on their own. impressing the turtles, who were sent to protect them on their way home. Splinter had prepared the training room for the approriate elements, which wasn't much work. All he had to do was let the training room doors out, and place jars of water nearby. He even allowed Danny and Toby to keep the weapons they had wielded before, the chakrams and the spear.

"Hajime!" Instantly after Splinter's order, Danny pulled out some marbles from his pocket, then started spinning them in a circle in midair using his fingers before forming his hand into a gun shape and firing the marbles like bullets. "Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Toby easily made a water whip and deflected the marbles away before rushing forward and swinging his arms forward, sending the two streams of water to combine into a jet of rushing water, splashing Danny towards the wall. He got up quickly, dried his drenched clothes with wind, then increased his speed using the wind, catching Toby off guard. Danny bent down and forced him upwards. Danny knocked him up with a small vortex and threw him off, allowing him to fall on his back and moan in agonizing pain.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," muttered Mikey, winching in pain. Toby refused to accept defeat and got up, blasting Danny in the chest with a stream of water from the puddle on the ground. Danny stood up and thrusted his arm forward, sending a swift blast of wind towards Toby. Toby blocked with a wave of water, but was knocked back a few distances and caught himself before he fell to the ground. Danny shot another blast of wind at him, but he leaped over and dodged it.

Toby decided to retaliate now and started firing water blasts, which Danny deflected using an air shield before sending him flying towards another wall. He crotched low to catch his breath before charging forward with a stream of water in his hands, and Toby did the same as well. They both smashed their elements forward, and the elements collided in an explosion. The force threw the combatants into opposite walls, both groaning in pain.

"Yame!" Leo and Sam helped Danny stand up, and April rushed to Toby's side, much to Danny's delight and Donnie's jealously. Splinter walked over to Danny and Toby and replied, "You two did an excellent job. However, you still need training. A true ninja never quits his training. As soon as the two of you recover from your battle, I shall give both of you your training assignments."

"Sweet," said Toby, still staring at April in a lovely way as she bandaged his injured wrist. "What's the worst that could happen?~"

* * *

_A couple minutes later... _

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" shouted Danny, dodging Morgan and April's fierce attacks. Toby was hurrying as fast as he can, trying to deflect the turtles' attacks using some kind of water shield. Apparently, their training session was merely dodging and blocking attacks with their powers.

"How was I *grunt* supposed to *dodge* know that?!" shouted back Toby before he was knocked to the ground by Donnie's bo staff. Danny was kicked to the ground from Morgan's kick before he saw April's tessen right in front of his face.

"Yame! That is enough training for today," replied Splinter before he entered his own room. The others walked into the lair, doing their own stuff until finally, Morgan and Sam stood up after receiving some sort of text from their cell phones.

"Sam, let's go, alright?" said Morgan, grabbing his hand gently.

"Ooh, you're going with you're boyfriend?" teased Mikey, looking up from his comic book.

Morgan made a disgusted look on her face. "Ugh, he's my brother for crying out loud!"

Raph laughed at Mikey's expression on his face. "Hahaha! Well, guess that makes sense. After all, you do favor him more than others."

"What are you talking about?" asked Morgan, walking over to him.

"Well, you're kinda-no, you are rude to others but Sam. I can't blame Mikey for thinking that you might like him."

"I'm not rude to everyone!"

"Oh yeah? Name one."

"Master Splinter!"

"Yeah, he doesn't count."

"You idiot! How does he not count? You told me to name one person I'm not rude to, you idiotic egghead!" shouted Morgan.

"My head is not shaped like an egg!" argued Raph, clutching his bald head. "Didn't your mom teach you any manners?"

Sam, Toby, and Danny gasped as Morgan's eyes flashed anger. She punched him in the nose before kicking him right between the legs as hard as she could, making Raph screech in pain and fall to his knees as the turtles and April watched in either humor or shock. Morgan turned around and started to leave with Sam behind her.

"W-wait a minute, Morgan!" called Danny. "I'm sure he didn't-"

"I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her scream filled the entire lair, making everyone cover their ears, except for Raph, who was still in pain.

Toby bent down in front of Raph in pity and patted his shell, saying, "You pressed the 'mom button.' You probably shouldn't have done that. Especially on her mom's birthday."

"What happened? What's going on?" wondered Leo, confused.

"Well, five years ago, Morgan and Sam's parents died in an unfortunate accident, and any insult to her parents, well, Morgan gets easily mad. Sam is different, but he just gets sad whenever someone insults his parents. Sam is the only family Morgan has, besides their aunt and uncle. And if anyone insults their parents, well, you've seen what Raph is now."

"Yeah...Raph, you definitely need to apologize to Morgan and Sam," ordered Leo, helping him up.

"Why should I? I'm the victim here!"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have been if you haven't insulted their parents."

"You might want to apologize tommorow then," advised Danny. "I mean, she's going to be mad all night. And if you ever go in her house, she might literally throw you out. Besides, her aunt and uncle don't know you guys exist."

"Fine, I'll apologize if she apologizes first!" said Raph, crossing his arms.

"Look dude, are you trying to make her feel better or worse?" Just a glare from Raph answered Danny's question. "...Never mind. Anyways, we should go too. Ready, Toby?"

* * *

_Later, in Morgan's room... _

"Stupid jerk, stupid Raph," muttered Morgan, wandering around her room, cursing angrily. "And then there was stupid aunt...I mean seriously, can't uncle stand up to her? Stupid, idiotic, damn-"

_Knock. Knock. _"Morgan? Can I come in?" asked Sam politely.

"Sure. Okay," called back Morgan, changing her mood to being nice. Sam entered inside Morgan's room, which was completely red with the floor being brown. Not much was in her room, except for a computer, desk, chair, a closet full of boy clothes, a small bookshelf, and a mirror. He was lucky Morgan hasn's destroyed anything...yet.

"Are you okay, sis? You were mad before. Look, I'm sorry Raph said that, but he didn't know about...that."

"It's okay, don't worry. I'm pretty sure the others convinced him to apologize. He'll probably do that tommorow. Well, goodnight, Sam." Sam nodded before closing the door and returning to his room. As soon as he was gone, Morgan turned her back and mumbled, "Yeah, right. Like he's going to. God..."

Out of frustration, she let out a yell not too loud and flung her one of her arms down. Suddenly, small flames came from her fingertips and hit a leaf of a plant that was near her window stand. The leaf had a small flame on it when the flames made contact. "...Whoa," breathed Morgan, astonished. She realized that the plant was on fire and knew she had to put it out. "A-ah, put out! Go away!" Morgan flung her arms down again with more concentration on putting the fire out, hoping that whatever she did before would make the plant stop burning. However, she created bigger flames, and the entire plant was on fire. Out of desperation, Morgan picked up the pot and threw it down on the ground outside.

Morgan sat on the ground and leaned against the wall, breathing hard as her eyes widen in fear. She shook her head a couple of times, refusing to admit her fear as she forced herself to stand up. She can't be afraid, because if she is, she can't protect Sam or any of her friends. Morgan turned off the light, then crawled into bed, forcing herself to sleep. Despite that, she couldn't stop shaking that night.

* * *

_The next morning at the dojo... _

Everyone arrived in time and waited for Splinter to show up. They were all mostly tired, but Morgan couldn't sleep well last night, showing her dark bags under her eyes. "Morgan? Are you alright?" asked April gently, earning a slow nod from her.

Leo nudged Raph, who remembered what he was supposed to do. "Uh...Morgan? Yeah, about yesterday...Look, I'm only going to say this once, but I'm...sorry."

"No problem," spoke Morgan quietly. She stood up and said, "Sorry, I don't feel good. Sam, can you walk home by yourself? I don't want to go home yet."

Sam, Danny, and Toby turned to each other in surprise and worry. This was the first time they've seen Morgan like this, so they weren't sure what to do. "Sure, Morgan. Don't worry, I can find my way home. Just get some rest, alright?" assured Sam. Morgan nodded and walked out of the dojo.

"What happened yesterday, Sam?" wondered Donnie, also concerned.

"I don't know. But maybe it's got to do with the fight sis and aunt Dawn argued about. But I don't think that's likely. Maybe I should ask sis later."

Just then, Splinter entered the dojo and examined his students, only to find Morgan missing. "And where is Morgan?"

"She didn't feel too well," explained Toby. "In fact, she didn't feel a lot like herself today. Wonder what's up?"

"Hmm...strange. No matter. We will resume our training. First, Leonardo..."

* * *

_In early afternoon... _

Morgan sighed as she was walking her way towards Murakami's Noodle Shop, where Mr. Murakami, one of her friends, cooked there. Sometimes, she, her friends, and Sam, often talked and ate there since the prices were low. Heck, they sometimes help out Murakami with the shop. As she walked, she noticed a young girl with blond highlights wandering around, looking lost.

"Hey, are you lost?" asked Morgan, walking up to her.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm trying to find this famous noodle shop. Know where it is?"

"Yeah I was just heading there now. Want to come with?"

While the two girls headed towards the noodle shop, the girl with blond highlights asked, "So, what's your name? Mine's Harmony."

"I'm Morgan. Nice to meet you."

"So, aren't you supposed to be with an adult? You seem like a lost little kid."

"Hey, don't call me little! Just because I'm young doesn't mean I want to be treated like that!" snapped Morgan. When she realized her mistake, her expression soften. "Sorry. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I'm just having a stressful day, that's all."

Harmony laughed in amusement. "No, no, it's fine! I like feisty, tomboyish girls like you! I know how you feel. People used to treat me as helpless when I was about your age too. Uh...how old are you?"

"12. You?"

"Wow, you're only 4 years younger than me. Oh, is this the place?" Harmony pointed to a sign that said: **Murakami's Noodle Shop. **Morgan nodded and both entered the shop to see Murakami chopping up some carrots when he heard the bell ring whenever someone entered.

"Hello, how may I help you?" replied Murakami.

"Mr. Murakami! It's me, Morgan," said Morgan. "I brought someone with me to eat lunch with. Can you give us the menus?" Murakami nodded before handing Morgan two menus, one for her, and one for Harmony.

After ordering the same ramen bowls, Harmony asked, "So, mind telling me what's on your mind? Like, anything bothering you?"

Morgan ate some noodles before answering. "Well...I discovered a secret, but I don't know how I feel about it. And, yesterday, one of my new friends, yeah, he insulted my Mom, who's dead along with my Dad. I mean, I know he didn't know my parents are dead, but I got so angry at him. Not just because he insulted my Mom, but well, I have a little brother who I care about a lot. I got mad because he was sad, and nobody makes my little bro sad."

Harmony was surprised and sadden to hear this. "...You lost your mother? I know how you feel. Some bastard killed my mother and scarred my dad. Anyways, tell me who this guy who insulted your parents, and I'll beat him up for you."

Morgan laughed. "Yeah, you're a bit late on that, Harmony. Because when he insulted my parents, I punched him in the nose, then kicked right there."

"You mean...there?"

"Yup." Both girls laughed while high-fiving each other. While they were eating, they began chatting with each other like best friends. Harmony told Morgan about her strict and annoying father, her secret diary, and the bad, rebellious things she did for the heck of it, and Morgan revealed about her annoying friends, but lovable brother.

Just then, Morgan's cell phone rang, and she groaned. "It's my aunt. Hang on." When she answered it, she said, "Hello? Yeah, I'm at Murakami's shop. Hey, just because I'm a girl who had guy friends doesn't mean you can tell me what to do, aunt! And P.S., I'm hanging out with a girl! Happy? Satisfied? Good, bye!" After she hanged up, she sighed in relief, laying her head on the table. "Whew! You have no idea how much of a pain my aunt is!"

"Tell me about it!" sighed Harmony before glancing at her watch. "I have to get going. Nice meeting you, Morgan!" With that said, Harmony ran out of the shop after paying for the meal.

* * *

_Late, that night... _

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I hate this! Ugh! First, aunt, then those bullies, then Raph!" hollered Morgan, vending out all her anger into fire blasts, shooting at the ocean near a dumpster. From the morning, she had been exploring the areas she's ever known multiple times until the evening, when she couldn't take it anymore and rushed to the dumpster so she wouldn't hurt anyone for who knows how long. At first, she started out with weak fireballs, but as her anger increased, her fireballs turned to strong fire blasts as she aimed for the ocean, which she knew would quickly drench out the fire.

Shadows then appeared, surrounding her since they sensed her fury power. Morgan didn't seem surprised, since Shadows were only interested in finishing off Elementalists, proving she was the Fire Elementalist. "Good, I so need this," she muttered, fireballs appearing at her palms. She threw them at two Shadows, accurately hitting them and making them vanish. Some Shadows leaped at her from behind, making her jump over them before firing a blast of fire, incinerating them.

One managed to scratch her arm so deep, it started bleeding instantly. Morgan was almost unable to use that arm, but endured the pain and pushed her palms forward, making weak flaring flames reach some other Shadows. It wasn't enough to kill them, but burn and damage them.

While she was fighting, some Foot ninjas were watching in some areas of the junkyard, examining her movements carefully. As soon as she finished fighting off against the small group of the mysterious shadow creatures, they jumped from their hiding spot, hoping to capture her for their Master Shredder. Morgan noticed as they slowly approached her from every direction.

"Oh, come on!" complained Morgan, her anger rising again from stress. "This is so not my night! What next, some walking, talking dog is going to appear?"

Out of the ocean sprang a red koi fish with robotic legs, arms, and large, sharp jaws that could bite anything. "Nope! Just me!" the red fish spoke in a Brazilian accent.

Morgan started laughing at the sight of the red fish while clutching her stomach. "Well, not a dog, but at least it's easier!"

"Hey! Stop laughing at the great Xever!"

"Oh! I remember! Raph told me about some talking fish! His name was Fishface! Haha, nice name, Mikey!"

"And it's not Fishface!" argued Fishface. "Ugh, why am I arguing with a little girl?"

"Hey! Don't call me little! I'm an responsible person, you dried-up asshole!" snapped Morgan, flames appearing at her hands.

"Whatever! Your powers may be of some use to Master Shredder! Now come with me, or I shall have to use for-" Morgan threw a punch at Fishface's jaw, injurying him a little.

"I've never tasted fried fish before, so this'll be a big catch," said Morgan, crackling her knuckles. "Come and get it, sushi guy!" Morgan charged and kicked with her right leg, which was quickly warded off with an arm block and returned with a leg to the chest, sending Morgan towards a heap of garbage.

"Capture her!" shouted Fishface, pointing to his target. Some of the Foot ninjas rushed towards Morgan. Morgan leaped off the ground and called forth flurries of bright orange and red flames. A few managed to avoid the flames and came closer to her, delivering their assault of punches and kicks. Morgan blocked their onslaught of kicks and punchs with a fire shield she bended with the motion of her hands and feet until she counterattacked by blasting them away with a weak blast of fire.

"Morgan! Are you alright?" called Danny and Toby, who had just arrived at the scene. "What hap-" They turned and saw Fishface, then started laughing at his face. "It's the one called Fishface!"

"Grrr! Not you too! Get them!" The remaining Foot ninjas rushed towards the trio, forcing them to get into fighting positions. Danny easily blew them up the skies with a swoosh of the wind, leaving only Fishface left.

"Morgan, stand back!" ordered Toby. "Leo and the others will be here soon, so-Morgan!" Morgan ignored his cries and ran past him, shooting a blast of fire from her palms and towards Fishface, who grunted in pain after being sent to a steel fence.

"Whoa, dude! How'd you do that?" wondered Danny before realizing what that meant. "But...that means-oh man! You're a fire-type? Should have guessed..." He yelped when Morgan twisted her head to face him with an angry, seething expression before she calmed down a little. But this gave Fishface a chance to strike Morgan while she was distracted. After sending her to the ocean, he moved his head towards Toby and bit on his arm, making him scream in pain.

"NO!" cried out Morgan and Danny together. Danny flew into the air and send a blast of air towards Fishface, forcing him to flip backwards to avoid getting hit. Morgan grabbed Toby and laid him on the ground somewhere else before rejoining the fight with Danny. Fishface leaped up and kicked Danny in the face, slamming him straight to the ground. Morgan focused on her fists and threw a fire ball at him, missing him.

She leaped back and when she was about to strike, Fishface was knocked back by Donnie's bo staff. Raph and Mikey rushed with Donnie to take out Fishface as Leo ran towards Morgan and Danny, who was slowly standing up. "What happened?" the blue-banded turtle asked.

"Shadows first, then Foot Ninjas, then Fishface came," answered Morgan. "Look, Toby got bitten, and we have no idea what he's doing now!"

"What?!" Leo turned to Donnie, who was blocking Fishface's robotic legs. "Donnie! Toby got bit! Get an antidote, quick!"

"On it!" Donnie ran away from the fight and ran to the Shellraiser to prepare the antidote he used on Raph one time.

"You are so going to be sushi, Fishface!" taunted Raph, trying to stab and stab Fishface, who was reading his movements and dodging easily.

"Fat chance, turtles!" Fishface jumped over Raph's head and slammed his foot against his shell, making Raph crash into Mikey. Before Fishface could do anything to the two vulnerable turtles, Leo jumped in and slashed forward, making Fishface duck his head. Leo kept his slashing assault until Fishface found an opening and kicked him away.

"Cowabunga!" shouted Danny, knocking Fishface back with some air power. He rushed towards Fishface and tried to punch and kick him, only for the fish mutant to dodge every easy move before kicking Fishface in the stomach, hard. Raph and Mikey worked together to try to smash their weapons against Fishface, and finally managed to corner him against a wall.

Before Raph could do something, Morgan walked past him, saying, "Sorry, but not good enough!" She kicked him in the stomach, then in the face, sending him to the ground.

Just when she looked like she was about to do something worse, Leo shouted, "Morgan! Enough!"

"...Yeah. Ok," agreed Morgan, relaxing her shoulders. Suddenly, Fishface quickly recovered, shot up from the ground using his robotic legs, and landed on top of a tall building.

"Hahaha! You turtles are always so s-wuah!" Fishface was out of sight due to the wind blast Danny threw towards him.

"Hehe. So worth it."

* * *

_Back at the lair... _

"So, is Toby going to be alright?" asked Morgan, concerned.

"Yeah. He's just sleeping," assured Leo. "So, no worries there. Oh, and if you're wondering where Sam is, he already went home."

"Oh, by the way, we have something to tell you," said Danny, pointing to Morgan. "We found out the next third Elementalist, and it's Morgan!"

"Yeah, not surprised," said Leo.

"Kinda knew she would be one," said Raph.

"Pretty obvious, really. Wouldn't take a scientist to realize that," replied Donnie.

"Yup," said Mikey. "Well, three down, one to go, right guys?"

"Hey, guys? I need to talk to Morgan privately," spoke April. "Morgan, will you follow me to the dojo?"

"Why? Are we sparring or what?" asked Morgan, crossing her arms.

"No, nothing like that. I have to talk to you about something. Alright?"

"Sure." Morgan followed April inside the dojo, where April shut the doors behind them. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, do you want to talk about this morning? You seemed sad and upset since you suddenly rushed out of there. Is it because of what Raph said? Or because of your new-found powers?"

Morgan sighed. "Look, me having fire powers may have gotten a little over-controlled for a while, but that's just it. So what if Raph said ticked me off. At least he apologized. Besides, what happened this morning is just nothing. Just going on with your life and all."

"You seem too tough to need help," said April.

"Whatever."

"Or maybe you're too tough to admit it? Morgan, it's not cowardly or a weakness for help from others.

"I know that," grumbled Morgan, crossing her arms. "I'm the strongest out of Sam, Danny, and Toby. Even if I have any, I can't show any weaknesses."

"Oh, so that's what it's about," gasped April, realizing. "Morgan, I know you're a tough girl, but I can tell you're hurting and in pain, mentally. Please, I want to help you, but you have to let me. I promise I won't tell anyone else about this. I think I can relate to what you're feeling. My Dad got kidnapped by the Kraang, and it hurted me on the inside a lot."

Morgan's knuckles tightened, her eyes narrowing to the ground. "You don't know what I'm feeling. My side's different."

April sighed. "I know, but still, I want to help you. I mean, I wasn't sure what to do, but Master Splinter came up to me and asked me to talk to you, so I-"

"Wait, what?" questioned Morgan, her feelings turning to anger. "That's why?! He put you up to this?! I-" Morgan took a deep breath before letting it out. "Forget it. It's nothing. Sorry about this, April."

Morgan opened the dojo doors and walked outside. April tried to stop her, but shook her head and sighed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Jeez, April, think of other nice words next time!" she muttered to herself.

* * *

**Okay, maybe there was some sorrow in this chapter, but there was always depressing things in the series anyways, and this is no exception. Well, read and review!**


End file.
